Is This Real
by Shinjutsu no Uta
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have told each other how they feel but what about Kikyo? What happens when Naraku teams up with an unknown sister? Will Kagome and Inuyasha be able to overcome the obstacles they face. Read and Review
1. Sunset

**Chapter 1**

**Sunset **

Kagome sat in the sun thinking of all the shard still left to collect. There are still so many and we don't even know how many Naraku has...But we know he has the shards Kikyo stole from me and the one Kohaku has. "InuYasha do you think when we kill Naraku everything will go back to the way it used to." InuYasha looked at her as if knowing what she was thinking. "No, I don't and I don't think I want it to." he said scooting even closer to Kagome. Kagome wore a surprised look on her face. "Why? I'll be able to go home and only have to come back when it was necessary." InuYasha had a scowl on his face. "Is it really that bad here? Do you hate me that much?" He had stood up and started yelling. Kagome stood up and yelled back. "NO! Its just I would like to actually graduate on time! I don't hate you and you know it!" InuYasha's ears flattened to his head. He felt terrible. Why did I say that to her? I already knew the answer. I am such an idiot. "InuYasha I know you didn't mean to get all worked up its just your really protective." She had cooled off already. And I just love you for that. She looked at him and sighed. He noticed her staring and was about to yell when he noticed how pretty she looked in the sunset. "InuYasha whats wrong why are looking at me like that?" He blushed a little. "I-i-i-I thought I um...I was looking at the sunset." I bet that sounded dumb. InuYasha blushed. "InuYasha the sun already went down." She blushed bright crimson.

**Meanwhile in the village**

"Miroku I wonder where InuYasha and Kagome went off to they've been gone for hours." Sango was a little worried after waiting for them to come back all day. "Sango don't worry I'm sure they can take care of themselves." Miroku knew she was worried by the way she kept pacing around. "But Miroku the sun is setting and they've been gone since early this morning." Just then Shippou popped in. "Has Kagome come back yet." Sango and Miroku shook their heads no in unison. "I hope they are ok." Sango looked really sad now. "I'm sure they will be back before dinner tonight cause InuYasha will want his Ramen." Miroku looked really pleased with her answer. Sango looked up at the stars starting to appear. Miroku followed her gaze. "Sango..." Sango looked at him. "Yes Miroku." Miroku looked at Sango. "I-i-i-I um... aren't the stars pretty." I hope she didn't think that was suspicious. "Yes they are." He's such an idiot I know he was going to say something else.

**Back to the Well**

"InuYasha, shouldn't we be getting back. The others might start to worry." It was getting dark now. "No, they can worry. I just wanna stay out here with you just a little longer." Just realizing what he had said he blushed bright crimson. "Well, its not very nice to do that to our friends." She blushed. "and...I wanna stay with you too but its getting a little chilly." A cold chill ran up her spine. InuYasha picked her up and held her close trying to warm her. "Kagome are you sure you wanna go back or do you wanna go to your time?" Kagome had to think for a minute. "I think I want to go home but we should let the others know." InuYasha was overjoyed he kind of liked her time even though it was a little strange.

**The End Of The Chapter**


	2. Just The Two of Us

**Chapter 2**

**Just The Two Of Us**

"Sango, Miroku, Shippou...InuYasha and I need to go to my time for a little while. So I though we'd come back to tell you." Kagome grabbed her backpack and left toward the well with InuYasha. "InuYasha how long do you want to stay?" Kagome asked as they jumped into the well. "As long as you want to." InuYasha smiled he knew she'd be happy. "We should stay long enough for us to get cleaned up, get medical supplies, and for us to have a good time." Kagome was happy but not because she was going home but because she was with InuYasha. "InuYasha I'm so happy we came back together." "Me too Kagome." It was well after sunset when they came out on the other side. "InuYasha lets go inside and eat." "Alright but I want Ramen." "Ok, I guess." They were at the door and all the lights were off. "I guess everybody is asleep." "I don't know but lets get inside." Kagome turned the know. "It's locked and Mama only locks it when it's going to be empty for a while." Kagome searched in her pocket for the key finally finding it at the bottom. She unlocked the door and opened it a warm breeze meeting her. "Mama, Grandpa, Souta is anybody home?" Nobody answered. "I guess nobody's home." She took her shoes off and turned on a light. They walked into the kitchen and Kagome pulled out 3 packages of ramen and a pan. "InuYasha go somewhere and I'll be there in a minute." "Ok Kagome. I'm gonna go in your room." Ok. Just don't mess anything up." And with that InuYasha bounded up the stairs. Kagome laughed at his enthusiasm.

**Meanwhile Upstairs**

InuYasha opened the door Kagome's fragrance hitting his nose. Her scent is all over in here. He thought as he looked around. Staring at a bag with a strange animal lying on top. He finally went over and picked it up. "Dang its soft but its not alive." Just then Kagome came in the room. "InuYasha what are you doing?" She was a little confused. "Damn it Kagome. Oh, Nothing." InuYasha was blushing. "InuYasha don't mess up that stuffed animal. Its my favorite." "Kagome whats a stuffed animal?" InuYasha looked a little confused. Kagome sighed. "Its where soft cloth is sewn into the shape of an animal and stuffed with bits of cloth or cotton." "OK..." InuYasha was still confused. "InuYasha is there a specific reason you wanted to come to my time?" "Just to be alone with you...I mean I thought you'd like to come home." Damn! Why did I say that. "InuYasha..." I can't believe he just said that. They were staring into each others eyes. His eyes are soo bright. They are like stars. "Kagome...I..." Kagome interupted. "InuYasha here is your Ramen." She had to break the silence. "Oh...thanks Kagome." That was the perfect moment to tell her. "You're Welcome." Kagome sighed. I think he forgot what he was gonna say. "InuYasha you stay here I'm gonna go take a bath." Kagome headed out the door. "I'm an idiot hard is it to tell her how I feel."

**In the Bathroom**

"I wish I knew how he felt about me. But then again I haven't exactly told him how I feel either." Kagome got into the tub. "This feels sooo good." If only I could tell him. Kagome rinsed her hair. "Kagome are you almost done your cat is looking at me funny." Kagome sighed. "Almost I just gotta do a couple more things and I'll be done." Jeez he's afraid of a cat. Kagome got out of the tuba and pulled on her pajamas. "Kagome are you done now?" Kagome sighed. "Let me blow dry my hair and then I'll be out." Kagome picked up the blow dryer turning it on. After her hair was dry she opened the door the hanyou right there. "InuYasha you could have waited in my room you know." InuYasha blushed. "Yeah but your cat was freakin' me out." Kagome yawned. "I'm going to bed." InuYasha yawned. "Where am I sleeping?" "Either on the floor or in my bed with me." For some reason InuYasha couldn't decide. He normally slept on the floor but now he felt the need to be close to her. "I guess I'll sleep in your bed." Kagome blushed. She didn't think he'd pick that one. "Alright but tetsusaiga has to sit against the wall." InuYasha set his sword up under the window. Kagome and InuYasha crawled into Kagome's bed. "InuYasha what made you change your mind about where you sleep?" Kagome snuggled down in the covers. "I don't really know...and stop asking so many damn questions." "Well I'm sorry for being curious about why you of all people would wanna sleep in my bed with me!" "Well I'm sorry for wanting to be warm and comfortable! Now shut up and go to sleep." "InuYasha what were you going to say earlier." "Nothing it doesn't matter." "Yes it does so tell me." "Kagome I'll tell you later." "Ok but only because I'm too tired to argue anymore." Soon after he knew she was asleep he looked her wanting her. He pushed her raven black hair away from her face before falling asleep himself.

**The End Of Chapter**


	3. Confrontations

**Chapter 3**

**Confrontations**

Kagome woke up to the sun shining in her room. She looked over at the sleeping InuYasha. He looks so peaceful. She tried to get out of bed without waking him up and she was almost out when he started sterring. Her heart began to race. Then he stopped moving. Thank Goodness now maybe I can get some things done. She got off her bed and walked out the door. She got down the stairs trying not to make a sound. She got to the kitchen and pulled stuff out for breakfast. She had started cooking breakfast when she noticed a piece of paper on the counter from Mama.

Kagome:

We went to the beach. We will return in two weeks. Please maintain the shrine. And Hojo stopped by to see you but we told him you were to sick to see anybody. You should go see him as soon as you read this.

All my love

-Mama

"Oh,Man." I guess I'll go but not with InuYasha. "Kagome, were you gonna wake me up?" Kagome jumped at his voice. "Gosh you scared me. I was when breakfast was ready." InuYasha sniffed the air. "Smells like its done to me." Kagome went in the kitchen and served him and herself a plate. "It smells good." "Thanks." InuYasha took a bite. "It tastes good too." "Thanks." "I have to go see a friend today and you are not allowed to come." "Why the hell not!" "He is a guy and I don't want you to do anything to him." He was now growling at her. "I can take care of myself." "I highly doubt that!" InuYasha growled. "InuYasha!" "Kagome Go ahead leave! I don't care!" "InuYasha! Sit boy!" InuYasha went to the floor with a loud crash. Sometimes he can be a real jerk. "Fine! I'll go and I'll be back when I get back." Kagome ran up the stairs to get dressed. She pulled on a blue skirt and white shirt. When she went downstairs InuYasha had pulled himself off the floor and was now lying on the couch watching television. "I'm leaving." "Damn it Kagome! I told you I don't care!" Kagome went out the door and began walking. Maybe he doesn't care about me after all. But maybe this is a sign that I'm supposed to be with Hojo. She was at Hojo's door now. She rang the doorbell and he answered the door. "Kagome, how are you?" "Hojo, I'm fine. How about you?" "Great Do you want to come in?" "Yeah sure." She walked inside taking her shoes off. "Kagome come with me." He grabbed her hand and a slight blush rose in her cheeks. "Where are we going?" "Its a surprise so close your eyes. Your mother said you would come by here soon." Kagome closed her eyes and let him lead her up stairs and down a hallway. "Kagome you can open your eyes." Kagome opened her eyes to see a bouquet of white roses. "They are beautiful." She went over to smell them. Hojo grabbed her and pulled her close. "Kagome you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen and your intelligent. Kagome will you be my girlfriend?" Kagome was blushing. "Hojo thank you. And I..." Hojo interrupted. "You don't have to answer right away but will you go to the movies with me?" "Sure." "Alright, then lets go so we can catch an early one." "Alright that sounds good." She was still wondering about the other question though. Should she? Would she be able to tell InuYasha? InuYasha hadn't said how he felt or anything like that. Yes or No. They were already outside the theater. "Kagome which movie do you wanna see?" "It doesn't matter." "Then lets go see Phantom of the Opera." "Ok." They got their tickets and went into the theater. The movie ended about 2 hours later. "Did you like the movie?" "Yes. It was awesome." Kagome was still thinking about the question. Hojo was thinking about how pretty Kagome was and he hoped she would say yes." "Hojo about that question." "Yes, Kagome." "I'll have to give you that answer later because I have to find out something important." "Ok, well I can wait an eternity for you." It was already four o'clock. "Hojo can you walk me home?" "Yes of course." They began the long walk to her hourse. They were going up the steps and on the last step Kagome tripped and Hojo caught her. Their eyes were level and they seemed to reveal everything in their souls. There was complete silence. Hojo leaned in to kiss Kagome and she leaned in to kiss him. Their lips touched and he pulled her close not wanting to let go. She pulled away blushing bright crimson. She noticed he was blushing also. "Hojo I..." Hojo interrupted. "Kagome I guess I'll see you later." "I'll see you later Hojo." He raced down the stairs. I can't believe I kissed her. Kagome raced inside. I better take a shower before... "Kagome who is that I smell all over you." too late he already smelled Hojo. "Nobody." "Why is it I smell this nobody all over you?" "I'm taking a shower and I'll talk to you later." "No!" InuYasha grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him. "InuYasha let go. It was just a kiss." Oh crap. Now I've done it. "Oh..." he seemed really sad and he let go of her arm. "InuYasha..." "Save it! I don't care." "Are you sure about that?" They were looking deeply into each others eyes. "Kagome...I-i-i-I." InuYasha was interrupted by Kagome placing her lips on his. It felt so natural. He pulled her closer leaning deeper into the kiss. When Kagome pulled away he gasped and held her close to him. "InuYasha what were you going to tell me?" he sighed. "Just that I love you and I don't think I can live without you." She leaned her head against his chest. "I feel exactly the same way." He put his chin on the top of her head. "Kagome who was that guy you kissed?" I can't tell him she thought as if reading her mind. "Kagome Please I just want to know his name so I can know who to kill." "InuYasha your not gonna kill him and I won't tell you his name either!" "Why!" "Because he's my friend!" They were staring at each other. "Tell me his name now!" She giggled. "You know your even cuter when your angry." "Don't try to change the subject!" "Fine be that way I guess I'll go take a shower!" "No your not your gonna stay here and tell me!" He reached for her arm but she ran toward the stairs. "No I'm gonna take a shower and then we are gonna eat dinner!" She ran up the stairs toward the bathroom. InuYasha ran after her stoppin in front of her. "At least tell me if he means anything to you." Kagome sighed. "He is a friend nothing more." "Ok I'll wait for you in your room." He kissed her lips briefly. "Alright. I'm gonna get his scent off me so you can relax." She walked into the bathroom and turned on the faucet. I do love him don't I and he loves me. She climbed in the tub it was nice and hot. She scrubbed her hair. While rinsing it she heard InuYasha pacing outside the door. She giggled. "InuYasha go wait in my room. I'll be fine." She heard him leave. She laid back in the water washing her face and neck. She got out of the tub and drained the water. Maybe I should take InuYasha to the movies. I'd have to get him some real clothes. Yeah, I'll take him to see a movie. She wrapped herself in a towel and went to the sink to dry her hair. When she was done she opened the door and walked straight into InuYasha. "InuYasha I thought I told you to stay in my room." "Yeah, and..." She pulled back from him. "Nevermind." "Kagome your only in a towel." "Yeah. I just got out of the bath." She walked past him into her room. "InuYasha go downstairs so I can get dressed. He walked down the stairs. She pulled on a yellow dress with a blue sweater. She went down stairs to find InuYasha waiting in the Kitchen. "InuYasha do you want to go to the movies. And eat out tonight?" "Sure as long as it is just you and me." "Yes of course it will." "Alright lets go then." "Hold on you have to change first." "Why? What's wrong with what I'm wearing." "Oh, nothing its just people stopped wearing those clothes a long time ago." "Ok I'll change but only because I don't wanna stick out." She grabbed his arm and led him to her room. She pulled jeans and a black hoodie with I'm not as innocent as I look on the from in red letters. "InuYasha go put this on and I'll find you some shoes." He walked to the bathroom. Kagome stayed in her room to look for the shoes she bought him. She found them under her bed. InuYasha walked in sporting his new clothes. "Kagome are you sure about these?" He was pointing to his jeans. "Yes I'm sure. You look cute in them too." InuYasha blushed. "Did you find those shoe things you were talking about?" Kagome held them up. "Yes. And shoes go on your feet." Inuyasha looked confused. "Just let me put them on you." InuYasha sat down on Kagome's bed. Kagome put the black and white tennis shoes on his feet. "These shoes are weird." "They might feel that way at first." InuYasha got up and started walking around to try and get used to them. "Well we better head fro the theater because its already 6 o'clock." They walked out the front and down the stairs. InuYasha put his arm around Kagome's shoulder. Kagome stopped and looked at InuYasha. InuYasha leaned in to kiss her and she leaned in too. He pulled her close and she ran her fingers through his hair. InuYasha pulled away and looked deep into her eyes. "Kagome I love you so much." "InuYasha I love you too." They began walking again and Kagome put her arm around InuYasha's waist. InuYasha wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close kissing her forehead. They were walking past Hojo's house when he came outside. "Kagome, who's he? Do you have an answer for my question yet?" "Hojo this is InuYasha. I can't be your girlfriend because I'm in love with InuYasha." Hojo sighed. "Kagome what makes you think that he will always be ther. I mean look at him." InuYasha growled. "Because I love Kagome." Kagome was mad now. "What is wrong with the way he looks?" "He doesn't look normal." Kagome sighed. "He is normal enough for me." "Kagome you deserve better." "Hojo this is my decision not yours." InuYasha looked at Kagome. "InuYasha we better get to the movies." Hojo went back in his house slamming the door. "Kagome what was his problem?" Kagome sighed. "He thinks that I'm the only girl who is worthy of his time and he is the only one who deserves me." InuYasha growled. "He's the one you kissed this afternoon isn't he and don't lie to me because that was the same smell I smelt on you." Kagome sighed. "Yes he is but I don't want you to hurt him." "I guess I'll leave him alone but only because you said so." They were at the theater. Kagome picked the film and it was an action movie. They got popcorn and a large soda. When they got into the are where their movie was gonna be shown InuYasha started sniffing the air. "InuYasha what's wrong?" "I smell a mangy wolf." "Huh...what?" "I smell Kouga." Oh no here we go again.

**End of Chapter**


	4. Kouga

**Chapter 4**

**Kouga**

"Inuyasha please sit down and relax your with me and I love you." Kagome said pushing him forward. "I guess I'll sit down but only because you asked me." They began walking to their seats. "Hello mutt-face. Hello Kagome." Inuyasha turned around to see a very human looking Kouga. "Kouga leave us alone we are here to watch a movie and besides how are you still alive?" Kagome said backing up closer to Inuyasha. "I'm here for you Kagome. And besides I'm a demon and demons live forever." Kagome sighed rubbing her head. "Kouga I love Inuyasha. We are here together." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome possessively. "Mutt-face let go of my woman." "I'm not your woman. I'm Inuyasha's woman." Kagome argued. "Now Inuyasha and I would like to see this movie so either sit down and shut up or go somewhere else."

All three sat down and Kouga kept quiet. Inuyasha leaned toward Kagome and blew in her ear. "Inuyasha stop that." Kagome giggled. "Then kiss me." Kouga heard this and was turning to object when he saw their lips touch and Kagome wrapped her fingers in Inuyasha's hair. "Hey, I thought you guys were here to watch a movie." Kagome pulled away remembering Kouga was there. "Yeah we are but we can kiss if we want to." Inuyasha said blushing. "Besides why were you watching us so closely." "Because she is my woman." Kagome pulled her fists into balls and looked him strait in the eyes. "Kouga I am not your woman so stop saying it. I love Inuyasha. I don't love you." Inuyasha sat there a little shocked that the wolf was at loss for words. "Can you guys shut up and watch the movie." Kagome and Kouga sat still and quiet for the rest of the movie.

When the movie was over they came out of the theater and started their way to a restaurant. Kagome and Inuyasha walked hand in hand. "Kagome I love you so much." Inuyasha said resting his head on hers. "I love you too Inuyasha." Kouga was starting to feel like the third wheel he was. "Hey guys I'm gonna go home." Inuyasha smiled. "Good. We didn't want you to come anyways." Kagome was a little relieved when he started walking away. She was still puzzled at not seeing any of his wolf characteristics. "Inuyasha, Kouga looks different...he doesn't look like a demon. Do you know why?" "No I don't. But I was wondering the same thing." Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arm around Kagome. "Maybe Kaede will know." Kagome said wrapping her arm around Inuyasha. "Probably the old hag knows everything." Inuyasha said squeezing Kagome. Kagome walked silently for a while making Inuyasha worry that something was wrong. "Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha said jerking her back to reality. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking." Kagome said as she walked matching his pace.

They were outside the restaurant now. It was 8:00pm. "Kagome lets just go home and eat something there." Inuyasha said turning away from the building. "Why?" Kagome retorted. "Cause I'm getting hott and I want to spend time just you and me." "Ok." Kagome agreed. They walked toward Kagome's house being cautious by Hojo's house. When they got home it was 9:00pm. Kagome went upstairs and changed into pajamas. She walked downstairs with Inuyasha's clothes hung over her arm. He was in the living room sitting on the couch waiting for her. He turned around when he heard her coming down the stairs. "Inuyasha here are your more comfortable clothes." Kagome said extending her arm. "Oh, Thanks." Inuyasha said as he stood up. Inuyasha was staring at Kagome. _'She looks so beautiful in pink' _Inuyasha thought to himself. Kagome was beginning to blush vibrantly. "Why don't you go get ready for bed." Kagome said extending her arm further. Inuyasha walked past her grabbing his clothes and kissing her cheek. He went up the stairs to change. Kagome went into the kitchen and fixed 2 packages of Ramen.

Inuyasha returned after a while and Kagome was sitting on the couch with two bowls. "Kagome you didn't have to wait for me. It took a while to get that hoddie thing off." Inuyasha said as he silently cursed the black body trap. Kagome only laughed at him. "I haven't been waiting long." Kagome said handing him his bowl before he sat down beside her. They sat and at their food while they watched T.V.. After they were done they decided to watch a movie. Kagome got up and put in the movie and Inuyasha stretched out on the couch. Kagome crawled on the couch laying close to Inuyasha and listened to his heartbeat. "Kagome are you comfortable." Inuyasha said inching away from her. "Yeah, I'm fine." Kagome said inching back toward him. The movie had started and Inuyasha was watching very contently.

About halfway through Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. _'She's asleep! I wonder how she could fall asleep with me laying so close to her.' _Inuyasha thought to himself. "I wonder what she is dreaming about." Inuyasha wondered aloud. "Inuyasha..." Kagome said in a very sleepy tone. "Huh" Inuyasha said looking down. _'She's still asleep. She must be dreaming about me.' _He brushed the hair away from her face and kissed her cheek. Not wanting to wake her Inuyasha continued watching his movie. As soon as the movied ended Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms. Kagome woke and put her arms around his neck. _'Why is he being so sweet?' _Kagome pondered this question while he took her upstairs. Inuyasha sat her down on her bed and pulled the covers over her. Inuyasha walked toward the door. "Inuyasha." Kagome said sitting up in her bed. "Yeah Kagome." Inuyasha said turning around. "Where are you going?" "I'm gonna go sleep on the couch." Inuyasha explained. "Why don't you sleep with me?" Kagome said scooting over. "I just need to be alone and think." Inuyasha retorted. "Ok, I guess but I thought maybe you'd be more comfortable with me." Kagome said laying back down. "Ok, I guess I'll sleep here." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes. "Good cause if you hadn't have agreed I wouldn't have kissed you for a week." Kagome teased. "Oh really..." Inuyasha said walking toward her bed. "Yes really." Kagome said turning toward him. Inuyasha sat on Kagome's stomache and started tickling her. Kagome starting laughin. "Inuyasha-stop-that-please." "Not a chance not till you make me." Inuyasha said leaning closer to her face. "I-will." Kagome got out as she started leaning toward him. Kagome kissed Inuyasha and he stopped tickling her. Kagome laid back down. "I told you I'd make you stop." Kagome said smiling brightly. "Yeah but I didn't think you actually do it like that." Inuyasha said a little stunned. Kagome yawned and stretched making Inuyasha do the same. "Well lets go to sleep. I'm tired." Kagome said tryingto roll over. "Yeah, I guess we should get some sleep." Inuyasha said rolling off of her. Kagome rolled onto her side facing Inuyasha. He scooted closer wrapping his arm around her waist. Kagome closed her eyes and scooted closer laying her head on his chest. Inuyasha closed his eyes and went into a deep sleep engulfed in her scent.

"I can't stop thinking about Kagome kissing that muttfaced Inuyasha." Kouga said aloud as he lie in his bed trying to sleep but of course was unable to. "Maybe I should go for a walk." Kouga quickly got up and got dressed. He opened his door cold air hitting his face. He walked by the theater where Kagome had been only hours before. He sniffed the air finding a small trace of her scent. He followed her scent back to the shrine. He went into her house her scent hitting him strongly. He followed her scent up the stairs to her room. He oped the door to find Kagome and Inuyasha sleeping peacefully. _'Maybe I should grab her and run!...and hten have Inuyasha follow me and kill me. Yeah right!' _He thought as he crossed his arms. _'Well maybe I'll come back and get her when she's alone.' _Kouga saw Inuyasha start to move very slightly. _'Oh shit! He's gonna wake up and kill me.' _Then Inuyasha stopped moving much to Kouga's relief. _'I'm gonna get out of here before Inuyasha smells me.' _Kouga thought as he turned toward the door. Kouga darted out the door. He went back to his house. Sleep came easy now that he knew where Kagome lived. _'One day Kagome you'll be mine'_

The next morning Inuyasha woke before Kagome. He looked down at her smiling. _'She looks absolutely happy in my arms.' _That thought soon vanished as he smelled Kouga's scent still present. _'That bastard how dare he follow us.' _"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome said as she sat up. "Nothing." Inuyasha said not wanting to worry her. "Come on Inuyasha. Tell me now before I have to say 'it'." Kagome said a little worried but if need be she would sit him. "Ok. Ok. I'll tell you but please don't say that word." Inuyasha sighed. "Kouga was in your room last night." Inuyasha said grabbing her hand. Kagome's face was bright red. "He was here...in my room...he saw...us?" Kagome said barely able to get even that much out. "Yeah of course he did. Its not like we did anything wrong. So whats your problem?" Inuyasha said growing a little angry. "My problem is he was in my house in my room while I was asleep." Kagome said turning bright red. Inuyasha got out of Kagome's bed and looked for tetsusaiga finding it under the bed. "Yeah but at least he didn't kidnap you." Inuyasha said turning away from her. "Like he could, You had a death grip on me." Kagome said as she crawled out of bed. "No I didn't." Inuyasha argued. "Yes you did." "No I did not!" Inuyasha yelled. "Yes you did!" Kagome yelled matching his volume. "Even if I did I only wanted to keep you safe." Inuyasha said blushing bright crimson. "Hah. Now you've admitted it." Kagome said pointing her finger at him. "No I did not. I said 'if'." Inuyasha said emphasizing the word 'if'. "Whatever." Kagome said walking out the door and down the stairs. Inuyasha followed her to the kitchen and grabbed her around her waist pulling her to him. "Kagome I love you." Inuyasha said pulling her close. "Inuyasha let me go now." Kagome said trying to push him away. "No." He said pulling her tighter. "I can't breath." "Yes you can." Inuyasha argued. Kagome tried to pull away again. He pulled her even tighter. "Inuyasha let me go now. I'll say 'it'." Kagome threatened. "You wouldn't dar." Inuyasha challenged. "Oh no! Sit Boy!" Kagome said going down with him having forgotten he was so close. "Damn it Kagome. That could have killed you." Inuyasha said trying to get up. "Now I really can't breather." Kagome said also trying to get up. "I wonder why." Inuyasha said looking deep into those eyes of hers. Kagome leaned up to kiss him and he leaned toward her. They kissed pationately. Inuyasha wanted more but thought it not a good idea.

The kissed for what seemed like hours but was only a couple minutes. He felt her body go limp. He looked down at her and saw she had fainted. "Kagome. Wake up." Inuyasha said patting her cheek. She didn't move. Inuyasha shook her and put cold water on her face. She opened her eyes. "What happened?" Kagome asked quietly. "You fainted." Inuyasha said very caringly. Kagome got up slowly feeling dizzy. Inuyasha grabbed her hand to steady her. "Are you ok?" Inuyasha questioned her. "Yeah. Just a little dizzy." Kagome said eyes fluttering. Inuyasha picked her up. "Kagome I think you should lay down for a while." Inuyasha suggested. "No. I'm fine." Kagome insisted. Inuyasha put Kagome down holding her arm to make sure she could stand. "If your so fine then lets go back to finding the jewel shards." Inuyasha said still holding her arm. "No I have to study and catch up on homework." Kagome said pulling her arm away. "You can do that anytime!" Inuyasha argued. "No I can't I'm always in the Feudal Era with you!" Kagome said getting frustrated. "You just want to stay here and see if wolf-boy will come back!" Inuyasha said knowing it wasn't true. "If that is truly what you think go back to your time and I'll stay here!" Kagome yelled in protest. "Maybe I should and while I'm at it why don't I just forget I ever loved you." Inuyasha said very sarcastically. "Maybe you should and maybe I should forget I thought you had a heart." Kagome said not thinking first. "Goodbye Kagome." Inuyasha said as a single tear fell down his cheek. "Goodbye Inuyasha." Kagome said very coldly. Inuyasha ran out the door and went into the well. _'He is such a jerk.' _Kagome thought still angry.

In The Feudal Era

Inuyasha was in the well sitting and crying when Sango walked by. "Inuyasha is that you?" Sango asked very surprised. Inuyasha didn't answer her right away. Sango peered into the well. "Inuyasha come out and talk to me." Sango said feeling a little worried. Inuyasha jumped out of the well. He sat down with his back to the well. Sango sat down next to him. "Inuyasha whats wrong?" Sango asked a little disturbed to see him crying. After a few moments Inuyasha stopped crying. "Kagome and I had a fight." Inuyasha said remember the last things Kagome said. "What did you fight about?" Sango asked very calmly. Inuyasha told her everything they had said as if he had written it down. Sango felt sad for Inuyasha but as well as for Kagome. "The only thing I can say is stay here for a night and go see her first thing tomorrow." Sango said still pondering what Kagome had said to Inuyasha. "I guess I'll do that. But I want to be alone now." Inuyasha said turning away from Sango. "Alright." Sango said getting up. _'I can't believe Kagome would say something like that.' _Sango thought as she walked.

Back In Modern Japan

Kagome was studying when she heard the clock ring. "It's already 6. I guess I better eat something." Kagome said getting up from her chair. She walked to the kitchen remembering the argument her and Inuyasha had that morning. _'I am so stupid. I know he still loves me.' _She thought hopefully. After she had eaten she went up the stairs to study. She finished half of her work at 9. "I need to go to bed. I want to get up early to apologize to Inuyasha." Kagome said changing into pajamas. She crawled in bed and turned out the lights. Sleep soon found her pulling her into a deep sleep.

Kouga was walking to Kagome's house when he noticed her light on. _'Maybe I should go see her.' _He thought as he walked toward the stairs. Then he noticed her light go off. He walked up the stairs noticing Inuyasha's scent had disappeared. He crept quietly into the house and up the stairs. When he reached Kagome's room the door was open and she was alone. "I guess mutt-face went home." Kouga whispered. He noticed she was already in a deep sleep. _'I guess now is a good time to take her.' _Kouga thought as he scribbled a note to Inuyasha. Then picking Kagome up he wrapped her in a blanket. He ran quickly from the house and across the road. He felt her move and that made him run as fast as he could to his home. When he was safely inside he laid her on his bed to make her comfortable. He then locked the fron door with his 5 keys. He was exhausted after that ordeal and went to his room and crawled in bed beside Kagome. Kagome woke up to a dark room with Kouga sleeping on her chest. She looked around to see where she was. She soon figured she was at Kouga's home. She got out of bed carefully laying his head on his pillow. She walked to the front door and noticed all the locks. She had started looking for the keys when she heard Kouga start moving.

Kouga woke as he heard objects rattling and upon opening his eyes he saw Kagome searching for the keys. He stopped moving so he could watch her movements. He looked at the clock seeing it was only 5 in the morning. Kagome had stopped moving and was now watching him. He quickly closed his eyes. He then heard her begin to move again. He opened his eyes and watched her continue her search. _'She is beautiful and now she's mine.' _Kouga thought with a smile.

Kagome continued to search but gave up after 45 minutes of search. She went to a cabinet and got a glass out. She looked in his fridge to see what all he had. She found orange juice and poured herself a glass. As she drank she felt two arms reach around her waist and pull her close. "I love you Kagome." Kouga said nuzzling Kagome's neck. "I love Inuyasha." Kagome said turning to face him.

Inuyasha woke as the sun came up. "I guess I should go see Kagome." Inuyasha said standing up. He went to the well and once on the other side he didn't smell Kagome at all. He walked into the house and went to Kagome's room but she wasn't there. He raced all over the house to find her but couldn't find her. He then found the note that reeked of Kouga.

Inuyasha:

Kagome and I love each other. I have taken her and you will not be able to find us. Go away and don't come back. She is mine and she will become my mate. If we meet again she won't know you.

Kouga

Inuyasha crumbled up the note and began to sniff for him never finding his or her scent. He then pulled on a baseball cap and went out to find her. "I'll never stop till I find her." Inuyasha said growling in anger at Kouga.

Kouga pulled Kagome closer. "You'll learn to love me." Kouga said leaning in to kiss her. "Let me go before I hurt you." Kagome said pushing him away. "You can't hurt me. I have you complete control." Kouga said as he pushed Kagome down in a chair. "Inuyasha will come for me." Kagome said on the verge of tears. "No he won't. He won't be able to smell me after the rain we had last night." Kouga chuckled. Kagome was getting scared. "He'll find a way." Kagome said standing up. Kouga laughed even harder. "He won't want you when I'm finished." Kouga said pushing her back into the chair. He got rope out and tied her to the chair. "He loves me." Kagome said struggling against him. "I love you. You are the only one for me." Kouga said admiring his handiwork. "I already told you that I love Inuyasha." Kagome said still trying to get up. "Whatever." Kouga said walking to the cabinets. He was looking for food but he didn't find any. "I'm going to the store Kagome and you better not try anything while I'm gone." Kouga said as he went over and grabbed his keys.


	5. Rescued!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha even though I wish I did. Thank You.**_

**Chapter 5**

**Rescued!**

It had been 3 days since Kouga kidnapped her and she was beginning to wonder if Inuyasha would ever come for her. Kouga was in the kitchen fixing Kagome dinner. _'I bet Inuyasha is still mad about what I said.' _Kagome though very sadly. Kagome was to deep in thought to see Kouga walking toward her. He pushed her hair away from her neck soon replacing it with his lips. Kagome was slammed out of thought by this act. "Don't touch me!" Kagome said trying to pull away but soon remembered she was still tied to the chair. Kouga didn't seem to notice that she had said anything. He kissed her neck and down to her collarbone. "I think it's time for you to truly be mine." Kouga said between kisses. "I'll never be yours." Kagome yelled. Kouga untied her from the chair but soon retied her hand behind her back. He led her to his bed a pushed her down. "You will be mine and that is the end of it." Kouga once again starting kissing on her neck and moved slowly down to her shoulders. Kagome was frightened but she still held hope that Inuyasha would save her soon.

Inuyasha hadn't slept in the time Kagome was gone. He just kept searching frantically not thinking about anything else. Every so often he would smell Kouga's scent but when he followed it he was led to water. He hoped he would find Kagome before Kouga did what he said he would do. After he found Kagome he was going to kill Kouga. He had gone back to the feudal Era the day after he found the note. After he told them they thought of a way to find her.

_**Flashback: **_

_'Inuyasha I think you should wait a couple days and then look again.' Miroku had said a little too calmly for the hanyou's liking. 'No! I have to find her before something bad happens. I can't just sit around here waiting for her to magically come up.' Inuyasha had said dismissing the monk's idea. 'Maybe you should just continue searching for her and never give up. If you were lost I know Kagome would do the same for you. She wouldn't wait for you to come crawling back.' Sango said trying to reason with him. 'I think I like Sango's idea the best.' Inuyasha said as he took Sango's suggestion. He had been on his way back when he remembered Kagome didn't have any weapons or anything.' _

_**End Flashback:**_

Inuyasha was coming to a small grey building but quickly quickly moved on. Inuyasha suddenly felt scared but hopeful and then he noticed that these feelings were not of his own. He could feel Kagome's feelings but how? Inuyasha reached into his sleeve and pulled out the jewel shard Kagome had given him. The shard was glowing and Kagome's feelings were getting stronger.

Kouga hadn't been able to do anything but kiss along Kagome's body. He tried to kiss her lips but she bit him and that made him very angry making Kouga slap Kagome. Kagome's lip began to bleed. "Get away from me." Kagome said not able to keep the horror out of her voice. "Don't ever bit me again. Istay as close to you as I want because you are mine." Kouga yelled at her. Kagome curled up into a ball. "Don't ever try to kiss me again or you will get worse than a bite! And for the millionth time I love Inuyasha!" Kagome said drawing strength from her own words. Kouga slapped her across her face again. "Don't ever say his name again!" "I will say whatever I want." Kagome said grabbing her cheek. Kouga screamed as he ran out of the room. Kagome had gotten her hands untied and grabbed a blanket pulling it closely around her. Kouga went out the front door slamming it closed and locking it. Kagome began to cry as she grabbed the jewel shards hanging around her neck. She wished Inuyasha would come for her. She hadn't slept very much in the past few days nor had she eaten very much. She could feel Inuyasha's presence but she knew he wasn't there. Still clutching the shards she felt closer to him. "I love you Inuyasha." Kagome said feeling like he could hear her.

Inuyasha ran around very exhausted. He then felt a pain on both his cheeks. He looked at his one shard and realized he was feeling exactly what Kagome was feeling. He ran faster and he then heard Kagome's voice. "I love you Inuyasha." Kagome's voice came almost a whisper. He then kept thinking about the grey building. After a debate he decided to check the building out. When he go there this time he glanced at the shard now glowing even more brilliantly_. 'She has to be here.' _Inuyasha thought to himself.

Kagome was laying there watching the jewel shards get brighter and brighter. Then she sensed another jewel shard. At first she thought it was Kouga but then realized there was only on. "Inuyasha." Kagome gasped. She quickly went to the window looking down. She could see him. She beat on the window and screamed his name. He didn't seem to hear her. She was about to give up when she saw him look up.

Inuyasha thought he heard his name being called but was really unsure. He looking up in the direction of the noise. "Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed almost falling over. He darted up the stairs to the room. He broke the door open so he could rescue her. "Kagome. I'm so sorry...about everything." Inuyasha said pulling her close and not even noticing she was crying. "Inuyasha, is it really you? I'm sorry too." Kagome said burrying her head in his chest. Inuyasha just held her until she relaxed completely. "I'm going to kill that bastard." Inuyasha said noticing the bruises rising on her cheeks. Kagome just sat there not saying a word that might suggest she wanted to spare Koug. "Lets go Kagome. You need some clothes." Inuyasha said looking at the ripped up pajamas. Kagome just nodded as she stood up. Inuyasha took off his coat and put it on her. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and was heading toward the door. Kouga ran in the door at that moment. "Mutt-face what in the hell are you doing here?" Kouga said staring at him coldly. "I came to get Kagome." Inuyasha said sitting Kagome back on her feet. "You will never take her from me." Kouga said stepping closer. "I already have. So you better step aside." Inuyasha said placing his hand on tetsusaiga's hilt. Kagome placed her hand on Inuyasha's hand. "Inuyasha don't kill him just yet. Let me ask him a question." Kagome whispered so that only he could hear her. "What! Are you crazy." Inuyasha said turning his head. "No! I'm not crazy. It's just that he owes me an apology and an explanation." Kagome said placing a kiss on his cheek. Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "Kouga why did you take me?" Kagome said stepping out from behind Inuyasha. "Because all those years agol you told me you loved me." Kouga said stepping closer to Kagome. "I never said anything like that." Kagome said stepping back toward Inuyasha's chest. "I remember it like it was yesterday." Kouga said stepping closer. "Well why don't you tell us your little story." Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome around the waist. Kouga cleared his throat a little too loud.

"Lets see it all began 500 years ago. I was sitting by a lake and I didn't smell you coming at all. Kagome came over and sat beside me. She took her shoes off and stuck her feet in the water. I looked at her and asked her what she was doing. Kagome answered by simply wrapping her arms around me. I sniffed around and to my surprise I couldn't smell Inuyasha around anywhere. I asked you where Inuyasha was. You told me you didn't care and that you **loved me**. I was but wasn't shocked when you told me how Inuyasha was holding you against your will. I asked you what you wanted me to do and you told me to come get you in 500 years and if you struggled to smack you into your senses. And then you got up and ran away." Kouga explained quite thoroughly. Kagome had to think about what he had said before she could respond. "Kouga it couldn't have been me. I am always with Inuyasha unless I get mad but then somebody always comes with me. Besides I'm with Inuyasha by choice." Kagome said barely taking a breath. Inuyasha stood blushing like a mad man. "But I know it was you!" Kouga said as he took yet another step closer. "She said it wasn't her you bastard!" Inuyasha said stepping in front of Kagome. Kagome then felt something in the sleeves of his jacket that he had lent her. "You forgot those." Inuyasha whispered over his shoulder only loud enough for her to hear him. The she pulled a bow out of one sleeve and a few arrows out of the other. "Thanks." Kagome said graciously pulling them all the say out of the sleeve. "Kouga your about to die." Kagome said nocking an arrow back. Inuyasha stepped aside so that Kagome could take a good aim. "Why are you going to kill me? All I did was what you told me to." Kouga said holding his hands in front of his chest. "You were going to rape me. I don't think I would have asked you to do that." Kagome said letting the arrow go. It just barely missed him. "Next time I won't miss." Kagome asssured him. "Lets make a deal." Kouga said watching Kagome nock another arrow back. "Why should she make a deal with you?" Inuyasha said from behind Kagom. (Yes I know that is really weird. But hey this is her battle not his.) "Because she is the one who led me on about how she felt." Kouga said stepping forward. "Kouga! What are you doing?" Ayame's voice came from the doorway. "None of your bussiness little kid." Kouga said not even turning around. "I think it is my bussiness since you promised you'd marry me." Ayame said stepping in front of Kouga. "You still haven't forgotten about that!" Kouga said rolling his eyes. "No! I never will." Ayame said looking around. "Why is Kagome here Kouga? And why is she dressed like that?" "Because Kouga kidnapped me and was going to rape me." Kagome said lowering her bow. "Kouga is that true?" Ayame whispered sounding hurt but yet angry. For once Kouga was at loss for words. "Of course it is!" Inuyasha yelled. "Kouga how could you do something like that?" Ayame said pushing Kouga. "I'm sorry." Kouga finally choked out. "Your apology is accepted." Kagome said grabbing Inuyasha's hand. "I think you guys better leave so Kouga and I can talk." Ayame said grabbing Inuyasha's free hand. "Hey! Don't touch me!" Inuyasha said jerking his hand away. "we need to go home so I can catch up on my sleep." Kagome said covering Inuyasha's mouth. "Bye." Ayame said as Kagome and Inuyasha went out the door. Ayame closed to door as soon as they had gotten out. Inuyasha scooped Kagome up and began a swift run to her house.

When they go to Kagome's house she was already asleep. _'She's exhaused. And so am I.' _Inuyasha thought as he looked at her sleeping form. He took her upstairs and put her in her bed being careful not to wake her. He walked downstairs to go tell Sango and Miroku he'd found Kagome but instead he locked the door and went back upstairs. When he got back to Kagome's room he saw she wasn't there. _'Oh NO! Where is she?' _Inuyasha thought looking around carefully. "Inuyasha what are you looking for?" Kagome asked putting her hand on his back. "I was looking for you." Inuyasha said as he turned around. "Well I am going to go take a bath." Kagome said turning toward the door. "I guess you can but I am going to sit right outside the door." Inuyasha replied. _'I wish he could learn to relax. He doesn't need to sit outside the door.' _Kagome thought as she turned the faucet on. "Kagome I'm sitting out here for your own protection." Inuyasha said as if reading her mind. Inuyasha waited outside the bathroom until she opend the door. Kagome fell over Inuyasha landing in his lap. "Hey, watch where you're walking." Inuyasha teased as he pulled her close to him. "Inuyasha I missed you so much. I was afraid he was going to-" Kagome was interrupted by Inuyasha placing a finger on her lips. "Please don't say that. I could have lost you forever." Inuyasha said pushing the still wet strands out of Kagome's eyes. "What do you mean? I will love you forever. You are the only one for me." Kagome said grabbing his hand. "Because if he would have...raped you...you would be his mate." Inuyasha said tears welling up in his eyes. "What do you mean mate? Is it kind of like marraige?" Kagome said running her fingers through his hair. "Yeah only except with a mate its forever. If your mate dies you would be overcome by grief and would die." said Inuyasha being very serious. "Ok I get it now." Kagome said feeling sort of relieved. "Kagome you do realize your in just a towel right?" Inuyasha said turning a bright red. "Yeah I do but its ok cause I trust you." Kagome said looking down at her barely covered chest. "Well you should have thought about that one." Inuyasha said pinning her to the floor. "I'm tired though." Kagome said as she stretched. "I guess we can play later." Inuyasha said getting off of her. Kagome got up and went into her room to dress. When she came out she was wearing a white silk nightgown. "Night Inuyasha. You know you can sleep where ever you want right?" Kagome asked a little to innocently. "yeah I realize this. I'll be in there in a minute." Inuyasha said going down the stairs. He checked the locks and went back upstairs to sleep for a while with the love of his life held close. _'Kagome' _was the last thought that flashed in his mind.

Yes I know its not my best work but hey its pretty good. But guys keep reviewing. I'm enjoying the compliments and suggestions. I hope it doesn't take me as long to write the next chapter is it did to write this one.


	6. The Strange Woman Nanashi

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha even though I wish I did. Thank You. **_

**Chapter 6**

**The Strange Woman Nanashi**

They slept for almost 2 days. Kagome was the first to wake up. She looked at Inuyasha's sleeping form. _'He really does love me. I want to be with him until ' Kagome's_ thought was interrupted by Inuyasha stroking her cheek softly. "Good Morning." Inuyasha said wrapping his arms around her possessively. "Good morning." Replied Kagome. "I love you." Inuyasha said as he sat up. "I love you too." Kagome said wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's neck. Kagome sat up and went to the bathroom and upon returning she noticed Inuyasha wasn't there. _'He probably went to eat.' _Kagome thought as she looked in the mirror. "I look horrible." Kagom though out loud as she looked at the two bruises on her cheeks. Kagome sat at the edge of her bed. She leaned back on her bed and closed her eyes. _I want to be Inuyasha's for life but what has he forgotten about Kikyo?' _Kagome thought as she leaned farther back.

* * *

Inuyasha had gone into the kitchen but not to eat. He had to get away from her scent...the scent that made him almost lose control. _'I want her to be my mate but can I ask her a question like that.' _Inuyasha thought as he started for Kagome's room. _'I am a half demon but what if I can't ask her. Should I just go with how I feel at that moment or should I just wait?' _Inuyasha thought as he entered Kagome's room. Kagome was still lying on her bed with her eyes closed. Inuyasha went over and sat on Kagome's stomach and her eyes flew open. "Inuyasha I need to tell you something." Kagome said leaning up a little. Inuyasha got off of Kagome's stomach and sat beside her on her bed. "Is there something wrong?" Inuyasha asked grabbing Kagome's hands. "No, I'm fine. But you know I love you. But what you don't know is that I want to be with you forever. But I also need to ask you a question. How does Kikyo fit into all of this?" Kagome's statements and question were running through Inuyasha's head. "I love you too but I also **_loved _**Kikyo and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I have to see Kikyo one last time before I can make the best decision but I'm pretty sure that you are the only person who is right for me." Inuyasha said hoping he said the right things. "All right. Well as soon as you figure that out I'll be here no matter what." Kagome said snuggling close to Inuyasha.

* * *

**Feudal Era

* * *

**

"What is this that I am feeling? Can it be that Kagome is still trying to get her soul completed? No. This is different its as if my heart belongs to someone else. Could one of us be in love?" Kikyo said as she clutched her chest. "Kagome is in love with Inuyasha but he is stuck between two women. One is alive and in another time while the other is the living dead. Kikyo do you think you still have a chance with Inuyasha?" Said A voice Kikyo did not recall came from the forest. "Who are you and how do you know all of this?" Kikyo said reaching for her arrows. "I am Nanashi. I know this because I know everything there is to know." Nanashi said as she stepped out of the forest. "Are you one of Naraku's incarnations?" Kikyo said stepping closer. "I must leave you now." Nanashi said disappearing in a blink of an eye. Kikyo stood there for a moment and then began to walk toward her village to see if her sister Kaede knew anything about that strange woman.

* * *

"Hey Miroku do you know what? Tonight is the new moon." Sango said as they walked. "Huh. Oh yes I believe it is. I wonder if Inuyasha has found Kagome yet." Miroku said as he looked at Sango. "I don't know but shouldn't we get back to the village before it gets dark." Sango said blushing brightly. They walked for what seemed forever and then Kirara finally noticed that they were walking in circles. "Kirara what's wrong?" Sango said fearing it was a demon. "I'm sure it's nothing but didn't we discard those a while back." Miroku said pointing to the fish bones. "We must be walking in circles." Sango confessed. Kirara transformed and Miroku and Sango crawled on her back. They flew up and found that the path they had been on was in fact a circle. Kirara flew them back to the village as fast as she could. They walked into Kaede's hut to find that Kikyo was there. "Lady Kikyo what brings you here?" Miroku asked not hiding the hint of anger in his voice. "I have come to ask Kaede what she knows about this strange woman I met today." Kikyo said in her usual dead tone. "And what is so strange about this woman?" Sango questioned almost immediately. "Her name is Nanashi and she knows things others do not or rather should not." Kikyo replied with a little anger. "What did the woman know that has angered ye so?" Kaede asked knowing it must be something great. "She knew things about Kagome, Inuyasha, and I that only a person with great powers would know." Kikyo replied coldly. "But what could she know about Kagome that people should not?" Sango said in a frightened whisper. Sango looked up to see Kikyo had already gone. "She probably knows something of great importance. Something someone like Naraku would like to know." Miroku said answering Sango's question.

* * *

** Future****

* * *

**

"Kagome are you sure you'll be ok?" Inuyasha asked as they walked to the well house. "Yes, I'm sure. Just go and tell the others that I'm ok." Kagome said placing a kiss on Inuyasha's cheek. "Just remember to stay inside until I get back. We don't need you getting kidnapped." Inuyasha said for the tenth time since he had agreed to let her stay. "For the hundredth time I'll remember. And you don't come back until you figure out which one of us you want." Kagome said remembering his earlier comment. "But what if I don't see her? And besides what makes you think I can figure it out so easily?" Inuyasha said as they reached the inside of the well house. "I think you can sniff her out. Besides how hard can it be to decide? I mean I had to pick between you, Kouga, and Hojo." Kagome said to reassure him. "Hey! What does that mean? Do you mean to tell me that you loved Kouga and that bastard Hojo?" Inuyasha said not hiding his jealousy. "I don't know but why should you care its not like I don't love you. But you better go cause its getting late." Kagome said almost pushing him into the well. "All right. Please stay in your house." Inuyasha said as he jumped into the well. Kagome left the well house and went into her own house locking the door. She went up the stairs and went to her room almost tripping over a shoe that Inuyasha had discarded after saying how stupid they were. _'You know he still loves Kikyo but you still think he'll pick you.' _Kagome mentally kicked herself. _'I hope he decides to be with me but if he does will Kikyo feel as bad as I felt when Inuyasha kissed Kikyo.' _Kagome quickly pushed that thought aside. "I should probably eat something." Kagome said after she heard her stomach growl.

* * *

** Feudal Era  
**

* * *

Inuyasha came out on the other side and leaped out of the well coming face to face with Kikyo. "Kikyo." Inuyasha said taking a step back. "Inuyasha I would like to talk to you." Kikyo said reaching a hand toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha shoved his hands up his sleeves in a silent approval. "I have met this woman and she knew things she should not know." Kikyo said in a rather depressed tone. "What did she say to you?" Inuyasha said in a dry tone. "She said her name was Nanashi and that you love two women. Is she telling the truth?" Kikyo's voice sounded angry even to her ears. "She is telling the truth. I love Kagome but I also love you. Kagome is alive and free while you are the living dead and you are still stuck in your old ways." Inuyasha said before he lost his courage. "I see. So you and Kagome are together." Kikyo said as she turned her face away from Inuyasha's view. "We are together but-" Inuyasha was interrupted by Kikyo's voice. "You came all this way just to tell me this." Kikyo yelled as tears streamed down her cheeks. "No. I still haven't decided anything." Inuyasha said pulling Kikyo into his arms. _'So there is still a chance for me to make him change his mind.' _Kikyo thought with an inward smile. Kikyo had stopped crying and was looking into Inuyasha's eyes. "I love you." Kikyo said leaning closer to Inuyasha. "I love you too." Inuyasha said before he kissed Kikyo. After a few moments he pulled away. _'It felt just like Kagome's but yet a little different. This is going to be really difficult.' _Inuyasha thought as reality came crashing back.

* * *

_'How is it that Naraku and I are related? I have no memories of what happened before I became a demon.' _Nanashi thought as she undid her hair. Nanashi's curly red hair flowed down well past her waist. Her tan skin looked much darker against the curly locks surrounding her face. The black Kimono hugged her small figure making her look like a porcelain doll. _'Why did that Kagura woman tell me Naraku was my brother. I don't understand.' _Nanashi thought as she sat beside her window. "Kai, bring me my book." Nanashi said as she flicked her wrist. Minutes later a dark haired woman came in holding a pure black book. After Kai left the room Nanashi opened the book looking thoughtfully at the scene before her. She saw Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing. _'Just as I thought. He loves Kagome and Kikyo but cannot choose which he desires more.' _Nanashi thought as she turned the page seeing Kagome. Kagome was sitting in her room writing in a book. _'I wonder what is on her mind.' _Nanashi thought turning another page. Kagome was thinking about Inuyasha and what they had talked about earlier. "I wonder." Nanashi thought aloud as she closed the book. When she opened the book again she saw Naraku sitting and looking into a mirror. _'He's watching me.'_ Nanashi thought as she watched his every move. She closed the book not wanting to watch her brother watch her. "Nanashi come with me." Kagura said from the doorway. "Why? I already know he's watching me through that mirror." Nanashi said standing up. "Naraku wishes to speak with you." Kagura replied watching as Nanashi pulled her hair back into the two buns. Kagura took that as a yes and went outside. Nanashi followed and was amazed at Kagura's ability to control the wind. They rode in silence on the oversized feather. They landed on the ground and Naraku was there waiting. "Why did you request my presence?" Nanashi said as she walked over to Naraku. "I would like to speak with you about a few things." Naraku said offering Nanashi a hand. Nanashi took his hand gently. _'She is quite stunning.' _Naraku thought, as he looked her over. Naraku led Nanashi into the place he called home and led her to a room decorated in pale blues. "This is where you sill be staying until I say otherwise." Naraku said as Nanashi came into the room. "Thank you. But may I ask you how you know I am your sister." Nanashi said turning toward the window. "Kanna can see things just as your book can. She looked into your very soul." Naraku said before closing the door. _'He is very handsome. I just wish he wasn't my brother.' _Nanashi thought as she sat on the bed.

* * *

"Inuyasha did you find Kagome?" Sango said from her seat in the corner of the hut. "Yes. That bastard Kouga had her and was going to rape her." Inuyasha said walking over to Kaede. "Why didn't Kagome come back with you?" Miroku said as he brought the water inside. "Yeah. Where's Kagome?" Shippo said from his perch on Miroku's shoulder. "She was so tired after what she went through." Inuyasha half lied to them. "Yeah right! You made her mad again didn't you?" Sango accused. "No. Its just we decided it would be better for her to stay in her time for the moment." Inuyasha said blushing a little. "Inuyasha there is a new demon and her name is Nanashi." Miroku said before a fight was started. "Yeah I know all the details. I sort of ran into Kikyo." Inuyasha cut in before Miroku could continue. "Inuyasha you need to choose between Kikyo and Kagome." Shippo said jumping onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "I know and I plan on making that decision before I go get Kagome next time." Inuyasha said before hitting Shippo on the head. "Does Kagome know that you're going to see Kikyo?" Sango asked looking a little angry. "Yes of course she does." Inuyasha said looking away from the others. 


	7. Plans & Discussions

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha even though I wish I did. Thank You. **_

**Chapter 7**

**Plans & Discussions**

Kagome hadn't been able to sleep for very long. "He hasn't even been gone a day and I already can't take it." Kagome said sitting on the side of her bed. _'Maybe I should go with him. No. I promised I wouldn't leave the house.' _Kagome though with a sigh. Kagome walked down the stairs to find her front door standing wide open. "All right that settles it I'm going with Inuyasha." Kagome said running up the stairs as fast as she could. Kagome grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs. She went out the door turning to lock it and then ran to the well house. She entered the well coming out on the other side noticing she was still in her pajamas. She reached in her bag but couldn't find her school uniform. She dug deep into her bag find shorts and a tank top. After she had changed she climbed out of the well finding Kikyo waiting. "Inuyasha is mine." Kikyo walked closer to Kagome. "Go home before I am forced to get rid of you permanently." Kikyo said angrily as she pulled back an arrow. "He doesn't belong to anybody. If you kill me Inuyasha would hate you more than anything." Kagome said as she started walking toward the village. "Oh you really think he would hate the woman he confessed his love for." Kikyo said lowering her bow. Kagome couldn't believe what she had just heard. _'He has already chosen hasn't he. How could you think he ever truly loved you.' _Kagome thought as tears welled up in her eyes. Kagome closed her eyes as she tried to gain control over her emotions. The tears began to sting the back of her eyelids. When Kagome opened her eyes Kikyo was gone. Kagome went over to the well and jumped into it. She came out on the other side before remembering all the things Inuyasha had said to her. She began to crawl out of the well before she remembered the reason she had gone there in the first place. _'I guess I'll go inside and check things out for myself.' _Kagome went inside and looked everywhere but could not find any sign of anybody but her having been in the house.

**

* * *

Feudal Era**

* * *

Nanashi was sitting on her bed combing her hair when Naraku came in. "Nanashi I see you slept well." Naraku said gesturing at the still smooth blankets. "So what is it you would like to speak with me about." Nanashi asked as she got up from her spot. Naraku walked toward her quickly. "You know of Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kikyo's love and of the two priestesses with great power. We are going to make Kagome believe that Inuyasha has chosen Kikyo and then Inuyasha will die at the hands of the woman he truly loves." Naraku said anger tingeing his tone. "What do you have against Inuyasha and Kagome? Is this all because of the Sacred Jewel Shards?" Nanashi asked feeling as if she knew all of the answers. "Inuyasha and Kagome have me countless demons and jewel shards. Kagome and Kikyo are the only people who can locate the shards and that means they are a greater threat than anyone else." Naraku said only supplying what was necessary. "How do you plan on turning them against each other?" Nanashi asked a little excited about the idea. "You are a shape shifter are you not?" Naraku stated rather than asked. "Yes I am." Nanashi answered. "Good or else my plan wouldn't work." Naraku said as he began to leave the room. "But what do you have in mind?" Nanashi asked as she walked toward the door. "Look in your little book and you'll see." Naraku stated quite frankly. Nanashi opened her book and turned to page to read his mind. She saw the many images flash before her eyes. "I like your plan but what if it doesn't go as you plan?" Nanashi challenged. "I have studied these people for more than a year. It won't fail." Naraku said growing more than a little angry. "All right. Now leave me to my thoughts." Nanashi said as she glared at him. Naraku left the room feeling as if he might not be able to trust Nanashi.

* * *

"Inuyasha why do you think Kagome is here? She told you she wasn't coming back for a while." Miroku said running after Inuyasha. "I can smell her." Inuyasha replied as he sped up. Inuyasha reached the well and smelled Kagome's tears as well as her sadness in her scent. It took a couple more seconds to smell the rising anger in Kikyo's scent. "So I take it that Kikyo and Kagome were here." Miroku said startling Inuyasha. "Let's go. I am not allowed to go back to her time until I make a decision." Inuyasha replied not hiding the hint of sadness in his voice. "It's probably none of my business but what kind of decision?" Miroku said almost knowing what it was about. "I have to choose between Kikyo and Kagome before I see Kagome again. But the thing is I can't. They are the same but yet they are not." Inuyasha replied looking away from Miroku. "Who do you love is a better question to ask. You need to realize that Kagome is very much alive while Kikyo is not. Kikyo cannot have children. Kagome can't wait on you forever. I hope you make the right choice." Miroku said before he left Inuyasha to think. "You think I don't know this. Maybe I chose long ago or maybe I just now figured it out." Inuyasha leaned his head on his folded arms that now lay on the side of the well. _'If I choose Kagome I will be turning my back on Kikyo but if I choose Kikyo then I will be breaking a major promise to Kagome.' _Inuyasha thought growing more and more confused. "What did you say to Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he stood up. "Nothing in particular." Kikyo said as if nothing had ever happened. "Don't lie to me. What did you say to her?" Inuyasha said as he turned to pin Kikyo with a glower. "What was said between us is of no use to you and further more it is none of your business." Kikyo said taking a step toward Inuyasha. "It is my business I can't let you say things to Kagome that can hurt her." Inuyasha said not even thinking. "Why Inuyasha? Do you love her?" Kikyo said with anger in her tone. "Yes I do love her. I promised Kagome I would always protect her." Inuyasha said in almost a yell. They stood by the well for what seemed like hours but was only a couple of minutes. "I see. You said all those things to me once before." Kikyo said before she left. _'I don't think I meant it when I said it to Kikyo.' _Inuyasha thought as he began walking back to the village. _'But then again I'm not sure of a lot of things right now.' _Inuyasha thought as a familiar scent reached his nose. "Leave me alone Sesshomaru. I'm not in the mood to fight." Inuyasha said before turning around. "This Sesshomaru only wishes to speak with you." Sesshomaru said coming out of the forest. "I don't have time to talk. I just need to go somewhere. Don't think for a minute that this has anything to do with a bastard like you." Inuyasha said clenching his fists. "Don't be so stupid. I need to talk to you about something important." Sesshomaru said disregarding Inuyasha's other comment. "Then make it fast. I have things I need to do." Inuyasha said relaxing only for a second. "You need to come with me. There is much to learn in so little time." Sesshomaru said in his unusually calm way. "I'd rather not." Inuyasha said angrily before running toward the village. "You fool." Sesshomaru said before transforming into an energy ball. Sesshomaru got to the village well before Inuyasha did. Inuyasha stopped suddenly to avoid Sesshomaru but Sesshomaru was to quick and knocked the wind out of Inuyasha making him collapse. "What did you do that for?" Inuyasha asked struggling for breath. "Now you will sleep and when you wake we will talk." Sesshomaru said before striking Inuyasha again making Inuyasha sleep.

When Inuyasha woke he was sitting in a bright red room. _'I must have died.' _Inuyasha thought looking around but then he saw Rin playing with Jaken outside. "Nope I'm still alive. That bastard must have brought me to his lands." Inuyasha said gruffly. "Only because I needed to give you something and also I need to speak with you." Sesshomaru said as he walked through the door. "You didn't have to knock me out." Inuyasha said jumping out of his seat. "Now lets get down to business before you stink up this room worse that it already did." Sesshomaru said pulling an old parchment out of a drawer. Inuyasha sniffed the air smelling a very familiar scent. "Why is my mother's scent in here?" Inuyasha asked ignoring Sesshomaru's earlier comment. "This was your mother's room and I can't seem to get the stench out of it no matter how many times I clean it." Sesshomaru said ignoring the growl that was coming from Inuyasha. "But let us get back to what I brought you here for." Sesshomaru held the old parchment closely in order to read it. After he was satisfied that it was the right paper he handed it to Inuyasha. It told of a legend an old seer had told Inuyasha's mother. He read further and noticed it was a story about his life. After he had finished there were tears threatening to fall. "W-where did you get this?" Inuyasha asked in a rather soft voice. Sesshomaru didn't' answer right away. "You're mother wrote it before you were born. An old seer came to the castle one day and told your mother that story. I found it shortly after your mother left here. It was with some old letters." Sesshomaru said before turning to the door. "Come with me Inuyasha or I will not help with the changing of your fate." Inuyasha remained quiet as they walked to Sesshomaru's study. "Inuyasha I do not think the Miko should get involved too much." Sesshomaru said as he thought of the one page that he had not let Inuyasha read. "Why? Kagome has always helped me in the past. I-I know that the battle against Naraku will be dangerous but Kagome makes me stronger." Inuyasha said not noticing the emotion the flickered on Sesshomaru's face. "She could be at risk of getting hurt or even worse dying. But I must ask you do you love Kagome or Kikyo more?" Sesshomaru said thinking of all the times he had fought Inuyasha. Sesshomaru couldn't think of a time when Kagome wasn't right there by Inuyasha's side. "I've told you it's none of your damn business." Inuyasha said as he was thinking that very same thing. "Inuyasha be careful with your miko or things will become complicated." Sesshomaru said before knocking Inuyasha out again.

* * *

"I wonder where Inuyasha is." Sango said as she looked outside. "He was by the well. But I don't know where he could be now." Miroku said taking a look at Sango. "He can take care of himself besides--" Sango paused as she felt a hand stroking her butt. Miroku soon had a red hand print on his face. "It was worth the pain." Miroku said placing his hand on his red cheek. "Can't keep your hands to yourself can you monk?" Inuyasha said as he walked in the hut. "Inuyasha, where were you? I mean what took you so long?" Sango asked before looking to the monk. "That bastard of a brother needed to give me something." Inuyasha said holding up the old parchment. "What is it?" Miroku asked with a puzzled look. "Something my mother was told before I was born." Inuyasha said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Its not anything to worry about is it?" Sango asked her face taking on a look of concern. "No, not really." Inuyasha said as he put the parchment in his sleeve. "So what do we do now? Kagome is the only one who can sense the shards." Miroku asked as he watched Shippo outside. "We go and do nothing until she returns." Inuyasha said pinning Miroku with a cold stare. _'I wonder why Inuyasha is acting so weird. He still hasn't gone back to get Kagome.' _Sango thought as she watched the hanyou clad in red. Inuyasha's thoughts kept going back to his mother and how much he still missed her. He didn't know why but when he started feeling his saddest Kagome would come into his mind making him feel happiness.

* * *

**Sorry this Chapter took so long I was having creative issues. In other words writers block and It was really hard to finish this chapter. Sorry it is soo short and Please Review or I will discontinue this Story and start a new one. Thanks **


	8. Inuyasha's Decision

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha even though I wish I did. Thank You. **_

**Chapter 8**

**Inuyasha's Decision**

_'Why can't Inuyasha hurry and decide who he wants or better yet who he loves?' _Miroku thought as he and Sango sat beside the fire. "Miroku what are you thinking about?" Sango asked as she started into the burning fire. "Nothing in particular." Miroku said in a dull tone. "I bet." Sango said in an unusually gruff tone. _'How I do love her. But can I ever be sure she feels the same. The only way I'll ever know for sure is if I tell her.' _Miroku thought as he looked at the beautiful woman sitting beside him.

"Sango."

"Yes, Miroku."

"I need to tell you something or better yet ask you something." Miroku was beginning to get nervous about what she would say to him.

"What Miroku?" Sango was getting suspicious with a hint of nervousness at the look in the monk's eyes. How she longed to tell him how she felt but if he rejected her how would she feel. Would things change or would he just leave altogether leaving her alone and broken hearted.

"Here's some Fish." Inuyasha said tossing a fish at each person. Miroku knew the moment was now gone and he was now mentally cursing the hanyou.

"So what were you guys talking about since Miroku's all nervous."

"Nothing. At least not anymore." Miroku supplied before he began eating his fish.

"Well, I think Inuyasha should hurry and get Kagome."

"It's not that easy I have to make a decision first." Inuyasha said ignoring the fact that Sango didn't know of his decision to make. He so longed to have Kagome here with him but couldn't exactly put a finger on what was different between Kagome and Kikyo. He loved them both that was for sure but he wasn't sure which one he loved more.

"Well, I'm going to bathe in that hot spring." Sango pointed to a body of water not 20 ft. away form the group. "And If I catch **ANYBODY** peaking they'll get to have a visit with my hiraikotsu." Sango was directing that comment at the monk especially and they all knew it. Sango left and Miroku continued eating seeing as he was safe now.

"So have you decided yet Inuyasha?"

"Sort of. I mean Kikyo and I loved each other long ago and now I love Kagome but Kikyo has changed so much that all she feels is anger and hate toward every living thing."

"It seems to me that you have already chosen but you can't bring yourself to tell the one you proclaimed your love for that you don't actually want her but want someone who looks like her." Miroku said this before heading toward the spring where he knew he would get hit. But he just loved the way Sango looked without her clothes so he felt it was worth it to get a glimpse at her.

_'But how can I tell her I don't want to be with her when I just told her that I loved her.' _Inuyasha was beginning to get confused by his own thoughts and that was never a good sign.

**"YOU PERVERT!"** Sango yelled from the springs. Miroku came running by with Sango close behind with hiraikotsu in hand.

"Sango I was just watching out for danger nothing more."

"Hey Sango when you catch him hit him a good one for me."

"Why Inuyasha? What ever did I do to you?" Miroku asked before stumbling over a rock.

Sango ran toward the monk now sprawled on the ground. Sango smacked him hard but not too hard with hiraikotsu and only to benefit her cause and not Inuyasha's. Inuyasha came over to the monk and hit him twice on the head with his fists.

"What did I do to you?"

"I need to take my anger out on someone seeing as we left Shippo with Kaede now don't I?"

"No! You should keep it pent up for when we find Naraku or some other demon."

"Feh!" Inuyasha then jumped into a tree settling down for the night.

* * *

"So when will we execute this plan of yours Naraku?"

"Very soon." Naraku was becoming quite aroused by this woman but yet he didn't know why.

"I'm not your sister am I or am I just that beautiful." Nanashi said seeing as she had a sensitive nose and his arousal was coming off of him in waves.

_'Damn. How could I let myself forget that she is half demon as well? I just hope she doesn't figure out what I want with her even though she is my sister.' _Naraku thought not even remembering her book.

"I can read your thoughts you know or have you already forgotten." Nanashi said after looking at her book. She was getting a good enough idea of what he wanted with her but did not wish to share her assumption.

Naraku left the room before he said or did something he'd regret.

_'That book needs to go because if she can read my thoughts then she could become an even bigger threat.' _Naraku thought as he walked into his room.

"Kagura."

"Yes Master Naraku."

"I need you to destroy Nanashi's book."

"Why?"

"Do not question me. Do remember that I hold you heart in my very hand."

"Yes I do remember. I will not question you again." Kagura apologized before leaving the room. Naraku did in fact hold her life in his hands but she wouldn't allow herself to become like her older sister bending to his every command. She was the wind and need to be free like the wind.

"Kanna, follow her and make sure that she does as I've instructed." Naraku said before turning to look out his window. He did this most of the time seeing as he had nothing else he was able to do. He could almost taste the victory over the hanyou and priestess. But his plan would fail with Nanashi still holding that book of hers.

The little ghost like figure nodded her head and then left the room to find her younger sister. Kagura was found in Nanashi's room staring at the book. Nanashi was obviously not in her room. _'This must be a traop why would she leave something so valuable behind.' _Kagura thought as she stepped toward the book. As soon as Kagura touched the book she was thrown backwards by an enormous blast of energy.

"What is this?" Kagura said to nobody in particular. Kagura got to her feet and was making her way back to Naraku to report what had happened when a wave of pain hit her full force. Kagura collapsed onto the floor when the pain grew more intense.

"This is what happens when you touch my book."

"Please, make the pain stop. I can't handle it."

"All right but you must never touch my book again."

"All right, I agree." Kagura said before the pain left making her feel very relieved.

_'What will I tell Naraku.'_ Kagura thought as she stood. She made her way back to Naraku only thinking of what would happen to her for not doing her job.

"Master she has some kind of spell around the book to where I cannot touch it." Kagura explained before Naraku could even ask her what happened. Naraku nodded his head in a hint that he had heard what she said. _'This could be entertaining but very dangerous none the less.' _Naraku thought before remembering his thoughts could indeed be read like an open book.

* * *

"Inuyasha please tell us what you have decided." Sango asked as they were walking toward the well.

"I can't Sango because it is between Kagome and I."

"Please Inuyasha just don't hurt Kagome she is like my sister." Sango said as tears started to form in her eyes. Kagome was indeed like a sister to Sango they talked to one another about everything.

Inuyasha hopped into the well before Sango could say anything else. Inuyasha came out on the other side of the well getting a big nose full of Kagome's scent. She smelled of sakura blossoms with a little honey in the mix. Inuyasha walked calmly to the house to tell her what he had chosen. Inuyasha went up the stairs to Kagome's room finding her asleep and he decided to lay down beside her and sleep until she woke. Kagome and Inuyasha woke at the same time around 11:00.

"Inuyasha you're back. Thank god I was hoping I'd see you today." Kagome then threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

"Kagome I need to tell you something." At his comment Kagome got really still.

"Yes Inuyasha. What is it?"

"You're the one for me. The only one for me." Inuyasha said with a twinkle in his eyes.

_'Did he just say what I think he said?'_

_'Yes of course he did.'_

_'Ok just curious.' _Kagome mentally slapped herself for talking to well herself.

"Oh Inuyasha. You're the only one for me too and I'm so happy that we can finally be together." Kagome said with tears still present in her eyes.

"Don't get all mushy on me ok."

"I'm not getting mushy. I'm just really happy."

"Ok well get dressed and I'll take you back with me."

"All right." Kagome said not remembering she had fallen asleep in her towel.

Kagome came out from under the blankets and felt really cold all of a sudden.

"K-kagome." Inuyasha was becoming deeply aroused at the look of her beautiful body.

"What Inuyasha?" Kagome then noticed what he was talking about. Kagome grabbed for the closest thing to shield her. She found a pillow and that was all. Inuyasha kept staring and then in one quick movement he had her in a kiss and wouldn't let go. Inuyasha then smelt the scent of her arousal and became lost in her scent and became very pleased that he had this affect on her after only a kiss. Kagome was lost in the feel of him and didn't want to move from that spot with him. Kagome was snapped out of her world when Inuyasha started trailing kisses down her neck. Inuyasha didn't feel like he could hold on much longer but before he could mate her he'd have to mark her otherwise demons could try and steal her from him. Inuyasha pulled away and explained to Kagome what he had to do and how he would do it and why he had to do it. Kagome nodded her head to acknowledge that she understood and was ok with it. Inuyasha continued his quest along her neck before finding the spot where he was supposed to mark her. Inuyasha bit into Kagome's flesh and upon feeling her tense up enormously he removed his fangs and began to lick the blood from her neck. Inuyasha finished and then noticed that Kagome had passed out from the pain she had felt. Inuyasha lay down beside her to rest beside her and to wait until she was ready to mate with her. She was in fact more precious to him than anything he had including Tetsusaiga.

"Mine." Was the last thing Inuyasha said before he cuddling up beside Kagome and falling into a deep sleep?

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is a little short but I thought that it covered all the bases. Thank you everybody for your reviews. I have finally worked through my writer's block and so I hope it doesn't take me a month to put out a new chapter. Thank you and please review some more.**


	9. Feelings of the Heart Part 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha even though I wish I did. Thank You. **_

**Chapter 9**

**Feelings of the Heart Part 1**

"Kagome, are you going to come back with me now or what?"

"I'll go to the Feudal Era when mama gets home. After all I am supposed to look after the shrine." Kagome was looking at the silver slash on her neck now. It made here extremely happy when she saw it. It not only signified that Inuyasha loved her but that they would be together forever.

"Well then I'll wait for you."

"No go back and tell the others I'll be there either later today or early tomorrow."

"All right I guess. And will you stop looking at my mark its getting irritating." Inuyasha couldn't believe how happy she was getting over a small mark.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I just can't really believe that it is there."

"Well get used to it because it will be there until you either leave me or I die and you find someone else."

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha-who was sitting on her bed-and sat on his lap. She couldn't actually believe that they were going to be together but yet in some way she could.

"I would never be able to live without you. I think I'd kill myself." Kagome almost fell over laughing from the look on his face.

"So I guess I have to face our friends alone and tell them our news." Inuyasha said wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean they asked me to get you and when I said no that monk asked questions."

"And..."

"I had to tell them what was going on."

"Well I'm sure you can handle the excitement of it all." Kagome was joking about the whole excitement part.

"Kagome, all I did the other night was mark you and there is still the part about mating but we can discuss that later but just remember that it has to be done soon." Inuyasha looked very serious and Kagome couldn't help but think that this was the first time she had seen him so serious.

"All right I'll remember but you need to go so that I can clean up this place and get ready for mama and them." Kagome said with a look Inuyasha had never seen before. Inuyasha didn't know if he liked this look or not but wasn't to concerned about it just yet. Inuyasha held Kagome close resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I love you Kagome. I just wish we could stay like this forever."

"I love you too, Inuyasha but you need to go."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and led her outside to the well. Before jumping in Inuyasha placed a kiss on Kagome's cheek. Then he leapt over the side of well so that he wouldn't distract Kagome any further. Inuyasha came out to find Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara waiting.

"If you guys want to know I chose Kagome then there you go."

"If you chose Kagome...then where is she?" Miroku asked quite plainly.

"She needed to clean some stuff up."

"I guess I'll believe you but if you just lied to me your in deeper trouble than the pervert." Sango looked both angry and serious.

"I swear."

Everybody guessed that they believed him but were not going to celebrate until Kagome told them herself. The only time Inuyasha had lied to them was if it was about Kikyo and maybe now she would be out of the picture. When they got back to Kaede's hut Sango informed Kaede of Inuyasha's choice. Now the fun began and Kaede kept asking Inuyasha questions that half of the time he didn't answer.

"When will Kagome be back Inuyasha?" Kaede was asking way to many questions for Inuyasha's taste.

"She'll be here later today." Inuyasha informed everybody so that they might shut up.

Naraku and Nanashi had watched both conversations in Nanashi's book and were planning how they would execute their plan now. Not everything was going exactly as planned and would they need to fix a few details.

"Inuyasha has marked the miko now what will we do." Nanashi was getting irritated with herself for letting this happen.

"We will carry out the plan as normal."

"But what if he senses that it is not she?"

"He won't I'll make sure of that."

"Master Naraku, Lord Sesshomaru has broken through the barrier." Kagura said before she noticed Naraku was talking.

"Let me speak with him."

"I am already here." Sesshomaru said after slamming the door open.

"What do you need?"

"Leave my brother and his miko alone."

"Why? Has the great Inutaisho gone soft?"

"Silence." Sesshomaru quickly picked Naraku up by his neck to prove his point staring coldly into the hanyou's eyes. Then as quickly as he had come he left.

"Nanashi. Let's see what the young miko is doing." With Naraku's words Nanashi opened her book.

"She seems to be greeting her mother. She said she as to come back at sunset." Nanashi was growing rather pleased.

"This is going all to perfect."

"Yes indeed it is."

"Let us go to the well. She will be there later." Naraku could not believe how easily this plan was going. They grabbed what they required making sure to grab Nanashi's book and then left.

**Future**

"Welcome home mama." Kagome gave her mother a hug and then kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you dear."

"Hey sis." Sota said as he walked past.

"What is that thing on your neck?" Grandpa Higurashi asked gesturing to the silver slash on Kagome's neck.

"Well how can I put this mildly? It's like...A demon engagement ring. It doesn't go away unless the two people split up."

"I hope it's from Inuyasha." Kagome's mother stated rather bluntly.

"Of course mama."

"So when are you going back this time?"

"I would like to be back by Sunset because I've stayed here for the two weeks that you were gone."

"All right well I'll get dinner started."

Kagome went up to her room and began to pack her bag remembering to bring an extra pair of everything. _'I wonder how everybody is doing. Probably fine.' _Kagome sighed as she packed the last of her stuff in her bag. Kagome went down to eat dinner and then she would leave. After Kagome was done eating she said her goodbyes and headed out the door just as the sun setting. She went into the well house and noticed that something didn't feel right. Kagome disregarded the feeling and jumped into the well. Coming out in the Feudal Era she felt at home. Kagome crawled out of the well and started walking towards the village when an arm snaked around her waist. Kagome quickly saw the red cloth and didn't panic.

"Inuyasha you scared me."

"Kagome I need to tell you something."

"What? You can tell me anything."

_'My plan is working perfectly so far. Now all I need is for Nanashi to come out looking exactly like Kikyo.' _Naraku thought right before Nanashi stepped out. She looked exactly like Kikyo.

"Inuyasha what did you need to tell me." Kagome was ignoring the fact that Kikyo was there.

"Kagome I can't be with you. I want to be with Kikyo." Naraku removed himself from Kagome and went over to Nanashi to hold her just as he had held Kagome moments ago.

Kagome felt her heart breaking into pieces. She was clueless that Naraku and Nanashi were impersonating Inuyasha and Kikyo. She didn't even respond to the weird feeling she felt when he said that thinking it was part of her sorrow at losing the person she loved.

"Then I will leave and never return. Tell the others that I will not be coming back."

"Thank you and may I have the jewel shards."

"They are in my era and you will have to come get them."

Kagome turned and began to cry as she walked toward the well. She felt as if her world had just ended.

_'He marked me, told me he loved me, and now he is going after that bitch.'_

_'You knew it would happen Kagome. Don't kid yourself. You'll find somebody else.'_

_'I want to die right now. There will never be anybody like him ever.'_

Kagome was met with silence as she put her legs over the side of the well so that she could go cry to her mother. But she didn't want her mother to know yet because it would probably only make things worse. She jumped into the well feeling the familiar warmth wash over her. When he came for the shards she would not cry in front of him. She would have to suck it up and hold it in. She got out of the well and ran to her room not saying a word to her mother.

**To Be Continued...**

**Alright everybody the second part of this chapter will be posted in a few weeks. I know. I know. I'm terrible leaving you guys hanging but had to or else you wouldn't appreciate the later chapters. But anyways I'll get the next part out as soon as possible. Please Review or I won't post for a long time just to drive you nuts.**


	10. Feelings of the Heart Part 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha even though I wish I did. Thank You. **_

**Last Time...**

**Kagome felt her heart breaking into pieces. She was clueless that Naraku and Nanashi were impersonating Inuyasha and Kikyo. She didn't even respond to the weird feeling she felt when he said that thinking it was part of her sorrow at losing the person she loved. **

**"Then I will leave and never return. Tell the others that I will not be coming back." **

**"Thank you and may I have the jewel shards."**

**"They are in my era and you will have to come get them." **

**Kagome turned and began to cry as she walked toward the well. She felt as if her world had just ended. **

**_'He marked me, told me he loved me, and now he is going after that bitch.'_**

_**'You knew it would happen Kagome. Don't kid yourself. You'll find somebody else.'**_

_**'I want to die right now. There will never be anybody like him ever.'**_

**Kagome was met with silence as she put her legs over the side of the well so that she could go cry to her mother. But she didn't want her mother to know yet because it would probably only make things worse. She jumped into the well feeling the familiar warmth wash over her. When he came for the shards she would not cry in front of him. She would have to suck it up and hold it in. She got out of the well and ran to her room not saying a word to her mother. **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Feelings of the Heart Part 2 **

_'How could he do that to me?' _Kagome just couldn't believe that it had happened.

"Naraku it seems as if that part of our plan has worked. Nanashi had been reading Kagome's thoughts from her book. They were back at the castle getting ready to execute the next part of their plan.

"Who should we go after next Naraku?"

"I think we should go after the traitorous wench Kikyo."

"Yes since she will take care of Inuyasha."

"Let's go then."

Kikyo would never know what hit her until she was dead this was the perfect plan in their eyes but if it didn't work then they would need another plan. When they found Kikyo she was sitting in a tree with her eyes closed.

"Kikyo I need to tell you something." Naraku was in the form of Inuyasha.

"Do you wish to come to hell with me?"

"No he came to tell you he loves me and not you and that we are going to be mates." Nanashi said as she came out of the forest looking like Kagome.

"I do not wish to continue this discussion." Kikyo said as she slowly disappeared.

_'Our plan did not work on her.' _Nanashi obviously did not know that Naraku had a back up plan.

* * *

_'I wonder what is keeping Kagome.' _Inuyasha was waiting by the well.

"You should go get her." Sango was entering the clearing.

"I guess I'll drag her butt back here." With that Inuyasha jumped over the side of the well. When he went to Kagome's time all he could smell was salt. _'Has she been crying.' _Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha walked cautiously toward Kagome's home. It appeared that Mrs. Higurashi was not home. He went up to Kagome's room finding her asleep he curled up beside her. Kagome almost automatically woke up. She met Inuyasha eyes causing her heart to break again.

"Inuyasha get away from me now!"

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"I can't believe that I actually thought that you could love me. I can't believe I let you mark me."

"Kagome what are you saying? I do love you with my whole heart."

Kagome had heard enough now she was choosing to ignore him and search for the bottle of jewel shards skillfully hidden in her room. She felt as thought her heart would just give out if he said he loved her one more time. Her heart was in more pieces than the Sacred Jewel.

"Kagome! What's wrong why are you acting this way? What are you looking for anyways?"

"You know exactly what I am looking for you jerk. The only reason you came back." She said this in an extremely icy tone. Just then she found the jewel shards. Kagome looked at them for a second. She was reminded of what she actually was to him a 'jewel detector' and that's all she believed she was. She then threw the bottle at Inuyasha who barely had time to catch it.

"Kagome! What the HELL is going on?"

"You of all people know what is going on. Go back to Kikyo. I'm sure she'll be waiting for you with open arms."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I'm tired of your lies... Just get out... Take the shards and don't ever come to get me again. I can except that you love Kikyo more but I can't except that you marked me and then chose Kikyo."

"Kagome! I did no-"

"Just get out!" Kagome had interrupted and silent tears were now streaming down her cheeks. Inuyasha was about to say something more but Kagome threw a vase at him. Inuyasha ran out the door. Inuyasha could hear Kagome sobbing loudly. Inuyasha left the shards on the kitchen table in hopes that she would change her mind. Inuyasha jumped back over the side of the well with tears in his eyes. Sango was waiting for him when he got there.

"So where is Kagome?"

"She is pissed off at me for something but what she said sounded ridiculous."

"Well give her time and then maybe she'll come back around."

"I sure hope so cause I don't think that I could live without her."

* * *

**Future**

* * *

"I can't believe he dared to lie to me again." Kagome had said this since she knew he had gone back to his time.

_'I will go for a walk.'_

_'No you should stay here.'_

_'Maybe if I go to some place away from here I will forget him.'_

_'I don't know...'_

_'I will leave a note for momma.'_

_'I guess.' _

Kagome wrote a letter to her mom telling her she needed time away and would be back in a few days. She then grabbed a phone book to look for a place that she could relax. She soon found something that offered 'peace, tranquility, and a spa' basically what she was looking for. Kagome got on a bus and went to the serenity garden in the next town.

_'This is much better.'_

_'You should have come here sooner.'_

_'Yes, I should have.'_

"Kagome may I please speak with you?" Kagome had opened her eyes to see a figure looking identical to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru could not have possibly lived this long or could he. Kouga had lived that long so why not Sesshoumaru. She quickly stood to her feet so as not to feel so inadequate.

"Yeah sure."

"Then follow me." As soon as Sesshoumaru had said this he began moving. Kagome followed Sesshomaru to his study. It seemed that he owned the serenity garden. She admired the woodcarvings while he searched for a very old document.

_'Where did I put that damn thing.'_

_'You put it somewhere you thought you'd be able to find it.'_

_'Yes. I know that but where exactly.'_

_'What about in the family book.'_

_'Yes. That's where I put it.' _Sesshoumaru grabbed the book and pulled the old paper out.

"Kagome am I right to presume that you and Inuyasha just had a fight about something life changing."

"Yes you are correct. That bastard marked me and then went for Kikyo. I can't believe I actually thought that he could stay true to me."

"This will help to explain things better."

Sesshoumaru though he didn't like his brother he didn't want the past to be repeated. Sesshoumaru handed the paper to Kagome who read it quickly. Kagome had begun to cry about halfway through. Sesshoumaru imagined she had gotten to the worst part in the whole paper when she looked away for a few minutes and then began to read it again. This paper described their fight in great detail and what happened afterward and she found out how everybody died including herself. She had to change this but would she know how when the time came or was it already too far for her to change.

"Who wrote this?" Kagome asked first.

"Inuyasha did before he died. If you noticed his death is written in a different hand."

"How did he die it doesn't say?"

"He died soon after you did."

"Can this be changed?"

"Yes but wait for Inuyasha to come get you again or else the prophecy will be fulfilled."

"All right but what if he never comes?"

"He will. I promise."

Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a quick hug before leaving the room. She obviously didn't know what she did to him. He could still see her the day everybody died. She had been so sad when she came back with the Jewel shards. She had walked right into a battlefield not even knowing it. Kikyo had been trying to kill Inuyasha with an arrow but Kagome was caught in the crossfire. The monk and demon slayer had fallen earlier from Naraku's plot. Soon after Kagome died Inuyasha had killed Kikyo and then had lain down beside Kagome and let himself starve to death. A woman soon brought Sesshoumaru out of his memories of the past.

"She doesn't know you used to love her does she?"

"No my love she does not but when she died I moved on."

"That is about the time you met me and started showing real emotion."

"Yes Kai. That is about the time I **rescued **you."

Kagome had arrived home to find her house empty yet again. It seemed as if everybody was going in opposite directions all the time. Her going back and forth in time, Mom going to work and the book club, Souta going to soccer practice and over to friend's houses, and Grandpa...god only knew where he went all of the time. It didn't seem to bother her too much that she had the house to herself if only for a short time to have piece and quiet. She went to the kitchen and noticed the shards on the table. She figured he must have left them so that she had to come see him but she was going to wait for him.

* * *

**Feudal Era

* * *

**

"Inuyasha! Did you really choose Kagome?" Kikyo had found him and had started questioning him. At first she didn't want to believe that he had actually chosen Kagome but then when it kept nagging at her she went and found him.

"Yes Kikyo I did but she seems to think I chose you." Inuyasha said this with disgust evident in his voice.

"Why do you say that as if it were a bad thing Inuyasha?"

"Because it is a terrible thing to choose a dead woman over one who is living."

"I believe that you are wrong. Being a dead woman walking among the living means that I will live longer without having to become a demon."

"And you steal others souls to exist. Kikyo you truly are pathetic. And besides what is wrong with being a demon?"

"I wish not to talk of these things."

"Then you should leave."

"I shall but I will give you this warning. If she dies I get her soul and become a living being again and if that happens I will not hesitate to come after you and all of you friends."

"Kagome will not die. Now leave before I decide to kill you."

"You truly do love her and not because she is my reincarnation but because she is Kagome. I almost pity you for being so...**weak**."

"Of course I love her because she is Kagome. She is completely different from you seeing as she knows love isn't a weakness but strength." Inuyasha said this last part more to himself than to Kikyo.

"I guess you two spoke the truth then."

"Who are you talking about?"

"You and your wench."

"She has a name so use it. Besides what do you mean we spoke the truth?"

"You both came up to me yesterday and said you were together."

"What! I was in Kagome's time yesterday."

"Inuyasha you lie."

"No I am speaking the truth." Kikyo who had already left did not hear Inuyasha's words. Inuyasha didn't think things could get worse. Kagome hated him, Kikyo thought he was a liar, and the rest of his group was not even listening to him anymore.

_'Is this a trick?'_

_'Of course it is.'_

_'But who? I do not think it is Naraku because she said there were two.'_

_'He probably made another child of his.'_

_'I do not know but I wish Kagome were here.'_

_'So do I buddy. So do I.'_

* * *

"What do you suppose we do now?" Nanashi was growing tired of Naraku's games.

"We continue with the plan."

"Kagome already knows that it was a trick."

"But she will be waiting for Inuyasha. She will not come back to him."

"So we will...continue with the plan."

"No I have a new plan."

"Tell me what to do and I'll obey."

"It is much like the other ones only this time it will be Inuyasha who must suffer."

"Then let us depart."

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting in the God Tree thinking if it would be wise to get Kagome. He knew it probably wasn't wise but he felt compelled to figure out what he did wrong.

"Inuyasha." Came Kagome's sweet voice. Inuyasha looked down to make sure he wasn't imagining things. Sure enough he saw the form of Kagome. Inuyasha's heart nearly leapt out of his chest when he saw her. He then jumped down out of the tree not knowing it was Nanashi in disguise.

"Kagome."

"I need to speak with you."

"Sure Kagome as long as you don't yell again."

"All right."

"You know I still love you even though you chose Kikyo."

"But **I didn't **choose Kikyo."

"It doesn't matter now."

"Why does it not matter?"

"Because you are about to die." It was the voice of Kikyo who said this remark.

"What do you mean?"

"She means you have betrayed us both."

"No I have not."

Naraku raised a bow with an arrow pulled back as he came out of his hiding place.

"Kikyo why?"

"You have betrayed me." Naraku let his arrow fly landing right beside Inuyasha's head. Nanashi was now ready for her arrow to fly but was a little to close for her liking. Nanashi took a couple steps back and then let her arrow go. She pinned Inuyasha to the tree by his right arm.

"Kagome! Why are you doing this I love you."

"You deserve this Inuyasha and as for you love. Love is a weak emotion that I do not wish to feel again." Nanashi had now pulled another arrow back and let it fly. She hit Inuyasha's right leg this time.

_'This can't be my Kagome. She never thought love was weak.'_

_'Well maybe she has changed.'_

_'No, I must be forgetting something.'_

_'Probably something your father said when you were little.'_

_'Let me think.'_

Another arrow hit Inuyasha but he didn't pay attention.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"Inuyasha this is important so pay attention." The late Inutaisho was teaching a very young Inuyasha._

_"All right. What do you wish to teach me now?"_

_"When you mate Inuyasha it is for life and when you mark your mate you should know where she is judging on the strength of the mark's pulse. Do you have that?"_

_"Yes father but why do I need to know this?"_

_"For reasons I am not allowed to say."_

**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**

Nanashi had already shot several arrows into him by now. Inuyasha closed his eyes to find the mark. He felt deep down in his heard and knew that Kagome was still in her time. Inuyasha pulled away from the tree and grasped the imposter by the neck.

"You are not Kagome...So who are you?"

"I am Kagome." With Nanashi's reply Inuyasha squeezed tighter on Nanashi's throat. Nanashi began to lose concentration. She soon returned to her normal form.

"You are nothing but a shape shifter."

"My name is Nanashi."

"What were you trying to do?"

"Now that must remain a secret."

"Then I'll kill you so that you don't try this again."

With one movement Inuyasha had taken Tetsusaiga out and killed Nanashi. Now he would need to take care of the problem with Kagome.

* * *

**Good/Bad you decide. If I don't get a lot of reviews then I might stop writing this for a while and concentrate on my other Fanfic. The title is The Reality of It All and it will be coming out soon and is a Sesshomaru and Kagome Fic. Well anyways it took me a while to figure out how to incorporate the Title of the chapter into the story cause lets face it I couldn't leave Inuyasha dead and still thinking it was Kagome now could I so I decided to use the mark. I don't know if any of this is accurate but oh well I'm the one that is writing the story. Please Review!**


	11. Explanations

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha even though I wish I did. Thank You. **_

**Chapter 11**

**Explanations**

Inuyasha went to Kaede's hut and explained the recent events. He figured that when Kagome said that he chose Kikyo it was Nanashi deceiving her. He would have to go explain this to Kagome. Inuyasha could only hope Kagome would listen and not throw something at him. Inuyasha ran to the well but stopped right before jumping in. What would he say? Would he just blurt it out or walk into it? Inuyasha knew that the only way to find out was to go and talk to her. Inuyasha then jumped over the side of the well. When Inuyasha got to Kagome's time he could smell the rain. Inuyasha ran to Kagome's house going directly inside. He found Kagome in the kitchen alone. Kagome spun around when she heard the door close. She hoped it was Inuyasha and when she saw him she froze unable to move.

"Kagome."

"Inuyasha, is it really you?"

"Yeah Kagome I'm here."

"Inuyasha, I am so sorry about what I said."

"No Kagome. I'm sorry for going off with Kikyo so many times and for not telling you I loved you sooner. You had every right to doubt my choice."

"Inuyasha its ok Kikyo was your first love."

"No it's not ok. If I wouldn't have gone with Kikyo so many times then you would have known it wasn't me. I'm sorry Kagome." Inuyasha then pulled Kagome into a tight embrace.

"Inuyasha... I saw Sesshomaru here in my time and he gave me a rather disturbing scroll. He told me to wait for you rather than to go get you." Kagome said this while tears ran down her face.

"The Sesshomaru of the past gave me a scroll also but it didn't disturb me... Do you still have the scroll?"

"Yes but I don't want you to read it."

"Why not?"

"I just don't want you to read it."

"Kagome tell me why!"

"Now!"

"Because everybody dies." Kagome yelled as tears streamed faster down her face.

"Kagome, I won't let that happen."

"I know. Inuyasha take me with you this time."

"I'm never going to leave you here alone again."

"All right. That sounds...nice."

Kagome's breathing soon evened out and Inuyasha knew she was asleep. She was still standing being held in his arms but oddly she was comfortable even standing.

_'My Kagome. I could have lost you forever but I guess my brother has gotten softer.' _Inuyasha almost laughed at the thought. Inuyasha had already picked Kagome up and was heading to her room. He sat on Kagome's bed and held her close to him absent-mindedly stroking her hair.

* * *

**Feudal Era

* * *

**

_'Damn! My plan didn't work and now it seems that I have one less problem. Nanashi is dead and so that threat is gone.' _Naraku almost laughed.

"Kanna."

"Yes master Naraku." Kanna's voice was almost a whisper.

"Show me Kikyo."

Kanna held up her mirror as an image of Kikyo formed.

"Good she is walking this way. Kagura."

"Yes Naraku."

"Go get Kikyo. I wish to speak with her."

"As you wish."

Kagura flew on her feather toward Kikyo as she thought about why he could possibly want the dead miko. She also thought about a plan to finally get her freedom. Kagura found Kikyo at a stream she was calling upon her soul collectors. Kikyo didn't seem to notice Kagura's approach.

"Priestess. Naraku requires your appearance."

"Why is that Kagura?"

"I do not know."

"Tell him that I wish to know the reason why."

Kagura flew on her feather to Naraku. She knew he would not be very happy about Kikyo not being with her. Naraku was waiting for Kagura when she returned.

"Tell Kikyo it is about the hanyou and miko." Naraku knew that Kikyo still loved Inuyasha but he could change that.

* * *

**Future

* * *

**

"Kagome, wake up." Inuyasha had woken and was now shaking Kagome. Kagome finally started to wake. She noticed that Inuyasha was lying next to her and they were in her room. She looked the feeling of waking up beside him.

"This is nice." Kagome said snuggling closer to Inuyasha.

"What is?"

"Waking up beside you."

"Yeah it is. Oh your mom asked me to wake you so you could eat."

"Well then lets go." Kagome said as she got up. She was still in her school uniform. Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and led him downstairs. Kagome's mom was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"I see you and Inuyasha worked out your problems."

"Yes, I love Inuyasha too much to stay mad."

Inuyasha blushed when Kagome said her comment. Kagome's mom couldn't suppress the single tear that came down her cheek. She noticed that Kagome was not her little girl but was now a woman. Kagome's mom would always remember this day with joy.

"Well, lets eat and then you two can go back to gathering shards."

"All right mom. So what are we having anyways?"

"Well it is early sooo... I think I'll fix pancakes, bacon, eggs and biscuits. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good mom."

Mrs. Higurashi then started fixing breakfast and within an hour it was ready. Kagome and Inuyasha ate and then said their goodbyes. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome and jumped into the well. Kagome took a deep breath and relaxed. Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and ran toward the village. They stopped outside of Kaede's hut and Inuyasha let Kagome down.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled jumping into Kagome's arms.

"Hey Shippo."

"Kagome!" Sango yelled pulling Kagome close for a long hug.

"Hey Sango."

"All right let her go before you suffocate her." Inuyasha was trying to get Sango to let go.

"Hey Miroku." Kagome said as Miroku came out of Kaede's. Miroku began to walk toward Kagome with his arms stretched out.

"I don't think so Miroku. You may be my fiend but I still don't trust that hand of yours." Kagome had her hands held in front of her to stop Miroku.

"I guess I deserve that."

Kagome just laughed at him. Inuyasha came up behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So Inuyasha wasn't lying about you two." Sango said.

"Why would he lie to you guys?"

"I don't know...To keep us from killing him." Sango said almost laughing.

Kagome just laughed.

"So what happened to make you not want to come back?" Miroku asked as he stepped closer to Sango.

"Where to start."

"Father always said it was best to start at the beginning." Sango said stepping farther away from the monk.

Kagome took her advice and started at the beginning and described what happened. She almost cried when she told them about the visit with Sesshomaru. When she had finished her story everybody but Inuyasha looked at her with shock evident on their faces. Sango and Miroku just stood there thinking for a minute. They knew who Nanashi was but they did not know who the other person was. Inuyasha was thinking about something as well. When he got back it was as if Nanashi had never truly been there. Maybe something happened that shouldn't have. Inuyasha stopped thinking about Nanashi and looked down at Kagome.

"So which way do you guys want to look first?" Kagome asked trying to end the silence.

"How about to the west." Inuyasha said as he looked at their confused faces.

"You do remember that is Sesshomaru's land right."

"Yeah but Naraku will more than likely go that way. Remember he went after Sesshomaru for power that one time."

Everybody was shocked that he was actually thinking.

"Yes ok sure." Kagome said seeing as she was the first to recover.

Kagome gathered her things as the others did theirs. Inuyasha just did his normal thinking about a million questions with no answers. When everybody was ready Kagome crawled on Inuyasha back. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo rode on Kirara as they all headed to the west.

* * *

**Alright there you go folks. I know it is a little short but I wanted to get this one out before I made people mad. Thanks for reading my stories and I hope that you are satisfied with this chapter if no tough luck. Please review**


	12. How Can That Be?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha even though I wish I did. Thank You. **_

**Chapter 12**

**How Can That Be?**

They had been traveling for days and were still a couple days away from Sesshomaru's Castle. Kagome was asleep in Inuyasha's arms as they continued to travel. It was dark and they still had not made camp.

_'I know exactly why you want to see Sesshomaru."_

_'Yeah and why is that?'_

_'You want to ask Sesshomaru to protect Kagome from battle.'_

_'That bastard would probably force himself on her or hold her ransom for Tetsusaiga.'_

_'But you are still going to ask right.'_

_'Yeah of course.' _Inuyasha stopped his thoughts as he saw Kagome open her eyes. The deep chocolate orbs that held so much love and tenderness.

"Shouldn't we stop for the night? The others look exhausted."

"Yeah sure. Sango, Miroku we are making camp."

"Hey Inuyasha how close are we to a hot spring?"

"Close enough for you and Sango to bathe."

"Thanks. Which direction."

Inuyasha just pointed in response. Kagome grabbed Sango and ran in the direction. When they got to the hot spring they disrobed and crawled into the water. Kagome sighed as the warm water eased away some of the tension in her muscles.

"So Kagome what are your future plans with Inuyasha?"

"We are going to become mates and then have a family."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"What about you Sango? You and a certain monk going to tie the knot."

"I don't know...I mean I don't even know if he likes me."

"He likes you...If it is any consolation he only gropes you."

"Oh I feel soo lucky." Sango said sarcastically.

"Well lets hurry so the guys don't worry and come after us."

The two girls hurried and went back to camp finding the two guys there cooking food. The group ate and then lay down to sleep.

_**

* * *

**_

Naraku was sitting by his window like usual thinking about the many ways he could get the rest of the jewel but avoid facing them himself.

_'I could take the girl and make her my mate.'_

_'Nope to risky.'_

_'Well at least Nanashi is out of the way.'_

_'Yeah.'_

"Kagura since Nanashi is dead can you get her book."

"I'm gone for a day or two and you think I'm dead." Nanashi said from the door.

"I saw Inuyasha kill you."

"Yes he chopped that body up but my body does no carry my heart."

"What does?"

"Sorry can't tell you but why would you want to know?"

"So that we can keep it safe."

"I can do that on my own."

"Do you have a way to protect it?"

"Yes."

"All right."

"So what is our next move?"

"Find a way to get the rest of the jewel from that girl."

"That should be easy enough."

"I should be easy but will it really."

_**

* * *

**_

Kagome was the first to wake. She could feel heat against her back and arms around her waist. She rolled over to look at Inuyasha who had just woken up. She stared into those golden eyes that she loved. Kagome buried her head in his chest wanting to stay this way forever. Their friends would not be up for a while so they stayed snuggled close together. Inuyasha began stroking Kagome's hair as he watched her just lay there in his arms. To him this felt natural like they had been this way for years and that nothing could come between them. He felt Kagome's breathing go even and knew she was falling asleep.

"Kagome."

"Yes." Kagome was suddenly awake.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About us becoming official mates."

"Oh that. Well I thought that we should wait until after we defeat Naraku."

"I guess I can wait that long."

"Can I go back to sleep?"

"Of course my love."

"Say that again."

"Of Course."

"No the other part."

"My love."

"I like that."

Kagome soon fell asleep with Inuyasha still held close.

_'I like that too Kagome. You are the only one I wish to be with forever more.'_

Inuyasha fell asleep also and didn't care if the others saw him. They were going to have to get used to the idea someday.

When Kagome woke again Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were staring at her. She didn't know why they were staring but it was definitely creeping her out.

"Morning guys."

"Morning Kagome." They said in unison.

"Why are you guys staring at me?"

"Because I am lying beside you with my arms around you." Inuyasha said choosing that moment to let them know he was awake.

"What's the big deal about that?" Kagome asked.

"We have never seen Inuyasha so open with his feelings before." Miroku answered.

"Well you don't have to stare."

"We are sorry Kagome." Sango said blushing.

"Its ok just don't do it again." Kagome said before trying to get out of her sleeping bag but Inuyasha wouldn't let her go.

"Inuyasha why won't you let me go." Kagome whispered.

"I like laying here with you. I could do it all day."

"I'll lie here but only for a little while."

Inuyasha pulled her close and kissed her passionately. He didn't want to stop but the need for oxygen made him give in. He looked at Kagome's flushed face taking in the look of her. Kagome slowly opened her eyes only to meet a golden gaze that held so much but revealed so little. A little Kitsune soon interrupted the moment.

"Hey guys...shouldn't you come and eat."

Kagome tried to get up again but Inuyasha's legs were wrapped around her les. Kagome fell on her face.

"Inuyasha let me go. I'm really hungry."

Inuyasha then let go with a little hesitation. He watched her walk toward the rest of the group and for the first time in a long time he wished that it were only he and Kagome again.

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: I really am awful aren't I. Giving false hope to everybody. But maybe the long almost two month wait was worth it but anyways. I hope you liked this Chapter. I know it is short but its better than nothing am I right. Until next time...REVIEW**


	13. Jealousy

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha even though I wish I did. Thank You. **_

**Chapter 13-Jealousy**

They had arrived at Sesshomaru's castle earlier that morning and had received a very unwelcoming greeting.

_**That Morning**_

_Inuyasha knocked on the door and before long a very angry Sesshomaru slammed the door open._

_"What do you want half-breed?"_

_"What makes you think I want something you bastard?"_

_"One: Your not shoving your sword in my face and Two: you would never knock on my door."_

_"I was being polite you arrogant jackass."_

_"Inuyasha... SIT BOY" At that Inuyasha went crashing to the ground cursing._

_"I am sorry for Inuyasha's behavior Lord Sesshomaru. Inuyasha would tell us nothing about why we were coming except it was important."_

_"Anything he needs from me must be important."_

_"If he had told me what it was I would talk to you about it myself."_

_"Well since its important you ma all enter. I will have Jaken show you to your rooms. I will talk to Inuyasha tomorrow." With that Sesshomaru left. Jaken showed up soon after._

They were now walking down a long corridor. Jaken took Sango and Miroku to separate rooms. He was in the process of trying to get Kagome and Inuyasha into separate rooms.

"You must sleep in separate rooms." Jaken wailed.

"Why would that be?" Inuyasha inquired.

"She is not your mate."

"Maybe but she bears my mark."

"Let me go converse with Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken ran off leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

"I hope he hurries." Kagome said more to herself.

"Why?"

"I'm oddly tired."

"It's probably from all the walking."

_**

* * *

**_

Jaken went running into Sesshomaru's study.

"My Lord. Should I allow Kagome and Inuyasha to sleep in the same room?"

"Is she his mate?"

"No, but she bears his mark."

"No exception."

"Yes my lord."

Jaken ran back to where Inuyasha and Kagome were.

"My Lord says you must be in separate rooms."

"That bastard. Why is he being so stubborn?"

"Inuyasha just let it go. We can be in separate rooms. Besides if we don't fight him on everything he might grant you what you want."

"Fine." Inuyasha grumbled.

_**

* * *

**_

Sesshomaru was in his study going over the same document he had been trying to go over for hours.

_'Why can't I get her out of my head?'_

_'Because she is quite interesting.'_

_'But she will belong to that hanyou before long.'_

_'But she does not right now.'_

_'Maybe I can win her heart.'_

_'Its worth a try isn't it.'_

_'Of course it is.'_

_'She will fall for me and the half-breed will be alone again.' _Sesshomaru almost smiled but caught himself.

_'How long will they stay I wonder.'_

_'We will make her stay till we deem it safe.'_

It was around noon and he could smell that lunch was almost ready.

_**

* * *

**_

Kagome was in her room marveling at the sheer beauty. The room was emerald green with pink sakura blossoms scattered as if blowing in the wind. The bedspread was made of silk and dyed to look the same as the walls. Kagome was sitting on her bed when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." At that Inuyasha quickly came in making sure to close the door.

"Hey Kagome."

"Hey. What do you need?"

"Do I need a reason to come see you?"

"I guess not."

"Exactly."

"So why are we at Sesshomaru's in the first place?"

"I can't bring you to battle Naraku because I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt. I'm gonna ask my brother if he'll watch over you."

Kagome was silent for a moment of two before speaking.

"I understand your concern but...I need to go with you."

"Kagome I would die without you. We can't chance this."

"Inuyasha I'm going and that is final."

"No you're not!" Inuyasha was pissed as was yelling.

"Get out! You can't rule me. You can't tell me what to do. Get out!" Kagome yelled as she pushed a shocked Inuyasha out the door. Kagome went to her bed to lie down and cry. He wasn't even her mate yet and was already trying to tell her what to do. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Go away Inuyasha." Sesshomaru entered. Kagome look up to say something but saw who it was and gasped.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"It's all right. I came to escort you to lunch. I sent a servant to get your friends."

"All right. Just let me change."

"I will be right outside." When Sesshomaru had left the room Kagome opened her bag. She pulled out a white kimono with pink sakura blossoms. She quickly put it on and sat down to do her hair. She pulled it half up with two ringlets hanging beside her face. She then left her room-expecting Sesshomaru to have left. When Kagome saw him there she gasped.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"I didn't expect you to still be out here."

"I said I would. You look nice."

"Thank you." Inuyasha chose that moment to show up.

"Sesshomaru stay away from her."

"Inuyasha I'm fine. Sesshomaru was only escorting me to lunch."

"The hell he was. He's trying to keep you away from me."

"Don't worry so much."

"Inuyasha if you are so paranoid you can escort her to lunch."

"That's exactly what I'm going to do." With that Sesshomaru began walking away. When Sesshomaru was out of ear shot Inuyasha began his questioning.

"What does he want from you?"

"I don't know."

"Why was he in your room?"

"Because it's his house."

"Why was he complementing you?"

"Don't ask me."

"What's he after? I mean he'd never be this nice unless he's after something."

"Maybe he just feels like it."

"Don't be stupid. He wants something." Kagome's patience had begun to grow rather thin by now.

"Inuyasha don't make me say 'it'. " Inuyasha pulled Kagome close as to keep her from sitting him.

"That's not gonna stop me Inuyasha. If I get hurt it will be your fault."

"Let's go eat." Inuyasha pulled Kagome forward but she didn't budge.

"Come on Kagome."

"Not until you say you're sorry."

"For what?"

"For calling me stupid and for using me as a shield against my sit command." Kagome had forgotten Inuyasha was still holding her arm. Kagome also momentarily forgot about the sit command's effect. Inuyasha fell on his back and Kagome came crashing down on his chest.

"I like this."

"Well I don't." At that Kagome got up and brushed her Kimono off before walking away. Inuyasha lay there until the spell wore off and then ran after Kagome.

Kagome had found her way to the dining hall with surprising ease. Sesshomaru was already seated at the head of the table. Sesshomaru motioned to a seat on his right for her to sit. Kagome sat and noticed that Sango was seated next to her. Kagome didn't mind though. Kagome became lost in thought as they waited for Inuyasha.

_'I can't believe that I am in Sesshomaru's castle. It's like a huge honor.' _She then began to think about what Inuyasha had just done.

_'Why is Inuyasha such a jerk?'_

_'Because he is a half-breed with no manners.' _Sesshomaru's voice popped into her head.

_'Now I'm hearing voices in my head great.'_

_'No. I can talk to you in your mind.'_

_'How do I know your not lying and I'm just imaging this?'_

"Kagome don't argue with me please." Kagome gasped and received a confused look from Sango and Miroku.

_'He's really in my head.'_

_'Yes I am now what did my brother do to offend you?'_

_'Nothing.'_

_'You will tell me later.'_

_'How can you make me?'_

_'I have my ways.'_

_'There's nothing you can do that would make me tell you anything.'_

_'Lets see, I know where you sleep, I can be quiet when I feel the need to. I can also put up a sound barrier.' _Kagome put two and two together and soon began blushing a brilliant shad of red.

_'You pervert.'_

_'Nope.'_ Inuyasha then came skulking into the room. He was going to sit by Kagome but noticed the seats beside Kagome were occupied.

"Sango would you move so I can sit by My Kagome."

"Lord Sesshomaru instructed for me to sit here and I will follow his orders."

"But Kagome is mine and I have every right to sit by her."

"That is until you entered my home." Sesshomaru said in his usually bored tone.

"Go to hell you bastard."

* * *

**A/N: I got a couple reviews for this story that changed my mind about discontinuing it or hurrying to end it. Also i came up with a few new ideas so I couldn't see them go to waste. For all of you who didn't feel the need for reviewing or emailing me should thank Aranthi () . I got two reviews from this person telling me not to stop because they would become rather dissapointed. Well anyways I'll write more soon. Later. **

**You guys do know I'm only 15 right. **


	14. A Little Situation

_**Inuyasha then came skulking into the room. He was going to sit by Kagome but noticed the seats beside Kagome were occupied.**_

_**"Sango would you move so I can sit by My Kagome."**_

"_**Lord Sesshomaru instructed for me to sit here and I will follow his orders."**_

"_**But Kagome is mine and I have every right to sit by her."**_

"_**That is until you entered my home." Sesshomaru said in his usually bored tone.**_

"_**Go to hell you bastard."**_

**Chapter 14-A Little Situation**

"Inuyasha you should really watch your language in front of children." Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"Sesshomaru! I will use whatever language I feel!"

"Not while you are in my home. Besides I'll bet that Kagome would like for you to stop using such language seeing as she is to be your mate and have your children." Sesshomaru said this as he looked to Kagome for confirmation.

"Kagome has no say in the way I talk and besides if she's my mate and they will be my children then you don't have much of a say in it." Inuyasha said feeling quite pleased with himself.

"Inuyasha you will watch your language while you are around children. I have as much say in how you talk as if I was yourself. I will in the future be the mother of your children and I do not want my children running around the house using that language." Kagome said as she stared at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just looked at Kagome for a few minutes before saying anything. "Fuck this I'll just go to my room. I really didn't want to eat with that bastard anyways." Inuyasha turned and began to walk away.

"Inuyasha I warned you about your language. Sit Boy!" A loud crash and a groan soon followed Kagome's words.

'_How can you control my brother like that?' _Sesshomaru asked Kagome mentally.

'_You see the beads around his neck?' _

'_Yes.'_

'_I control him with those.'_

'_I see. Well I like them. They shut the half-breed up.'_

'_Now you've gone too far. You may get out of my mind right now.'_

'_Fine I'll leave you alone for now.'_

Kagome watched Inuyasha slowly get up from the floor. She felt bad for having done that to him but she knew that he needed to learn how to talk in front of children.

"Inuyasha come here." Kagome said feeling quite guilty.

"Why should I? You're just gonna 'sit' me again. I think I'll take my chances upstairs."

"I'm not gonna 'sit' you. Sango please move down a seat." Kagome said this while giving her friend a pleading look.

"Kagome you know I can't do that. Lord Sesshomaru gave me instruction that I was not to move or anybody but him." Sango gave an apologetic look at her friend.

"Fine then Inuyasha can sit in my seat."

"Where will you sit Kagome?" Sango asked knowing full well what her friend was doing.

"I will sit in his lap like I've done before. If anybody has a problem with it they can just forget about voicing it."

"Kagome I forbid such actions from occurring in my home. He may sit in his designated seat." Sesshomaru said keeping his frustration under control.

"Well I wish to sit with my soon to be mate. You have made it so that my friends cannot move so therefore I will just sit on his lap." Kagome said giving Sesshomaru a challenging look. Sesshomaru matched her look with one of his own.

'_Kagome you will obey my orders.'_

'_Sesshomaru he is my soon to be mate and you will not allow us to eat together. I might be grabbing at straws but I think your jealous.'_

'_I am not. Why would I want a human girl when I could have any demoness on this earth.'_

'_I don't know you're the one refusing to let Inuyasha come anywhere near me.'_

'_Fine whatever. He may sit next to you. I will not voice this out loud so just tell your friend it is ok for her to move and that we came to an agreement.'_

'_Sure fine.'_

To the others it looked like they were only staring at each other even though they were fighting with each other mentally. As soon as Kagome's eyes moved from Sesshomaru they knew that something had happened but nobody was sure as to what.

"Sango please move over a seat. Sesshomaru and I have come to an agreement." As Kagome said this they looked at her in confusion as if trying to figure out what had just happened. Sango then looked to Sesshomaru who in return nodded his head. Sango stood from her seat and went to the one next to it. Inuyasha cautiously sat in the seat next to Kagome. Still unaware of what happened. They all ate in silence except for the children who talked nonstop through the entire dinner.

After dinner was over Kagome got up and went over to Shippo who looked quite sleepy. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then at Rin. Kagome picked Rin up and began to walk toward the door when she noticed Inuyasha had not moved.

"Inuyasha please help me put these two to sleep. Grab Shippo and follow me." Inuyasha heard the tone of her voice and knew there was a 'or else' in there. Inuyasha quickly went over and picked up Shippo following Kagome out the door. They were met by a servant who showed them the way to the children's rooms. Kagome put Rin into her bed and tucked her in before kissing her lightly on the forehead. Inuyasha waited for Kagome before he put Shippo into bed. As Kagome tucked Shippo in and then kissed his forehead Inuyasha felt a deeper sense of love for Kagome than he had ever felt. As they began to walk down the halls Inuyasha came to a decision.

"Kagome."

"Yes Inuyasha."

"Will you become my mate tonight?"

Kagome stopped in her tracks and faced Inuyasha in question. "What?"

"I want to make this official. I want you to become my mate here in an actual house. I want to know what it feels like to be complete."

"Inuyasha I-I don't know what to say." Kagome's eyes began looking around hoping that she would find some reason as to why they couldn't.

"Kagome I love you so much. I want us to be together not in hypothetical terms but in a real way. I want the next time we see your mother for us to be there to tell her that we are mates and that she doesn't have to worry anymore."

"Inuyasha I love you too but we can't do this here in your brother's castle. This is his home not ours. I want to become your mate as much as you want to become mine but I don't know."

"Kagome please just think about it. You don't have to now. We can wait until I've built us a house or we can do it here or sometime in between I don't care. But when I saw you putting those children to bed all I could think about was what it would be like for us to put our pups to bed."

"I'll think about it but I can't make any promises. I don't want to become your mate and then Naraku attacks and you die. That would be worse than anything imaginable would." Kagome reached up and cupped Inuyasha's cheek. Kagome had been thinking about what having Inuyasha's pups would be like and how it would feel to put them to bed but she knew deep down that now was not the time to become mates and have pups. Naraku was still at large and they were no closer to finding him or destroying him. Kagome pulled her hand down to her side and kissed Inuyasha's cheek before continuing to walk to her room. Inuyasha followed her closely and even after they passed his room continued to walk with her.

"Inuyasha that was your room why don't you go on to bed alright."

"I want to make sure you make it to bed alright and then I'll go to my room."

"Alright but as soon as I get to my door you start heading for yours."

"Sure." They once again settled into a comfortable silence as they walked the rest of the way to Kagome's room. When she reached the door Inuyasha walked up to her and kissed her on her cheek before turning around and heading to his room. Kagome entered her room after Inuyasha had turned around and was now in the process of putting on her nightclothes. As she turned around for the first time looking at her bed she saw a note on her bed. It read:

_Dear Kagome,_

_This Sesshomaru would like for you to come see him in his study to discuss certain matters. Inuyasha cannot know about this meeting and if he finds out I will not help you with what you need. After you read this bring the note and come to my study and if I am not there come to my chambers. _

_-Lord Sesshomaru_

Kagome gave a sigh and pulled her robe on before slipping out of her room and walking to Sesshomaru's study. As she approached the room she couldn't tell if Sesshomaru himself was there or if somebody else was there. Kagome knocked on the door and when no answer was given she opened the door. She could see nobody in the room so she turned around and headed for Sesshomaru's bedchambers. Kagome then began to notice that she knew an awful lot about this castle even though she had never been in it before. As she reached Sesshomaru's door she heard his voice from the inside telling her to enter. After she opened the door she started to close it but then decided that it would be better if she kept the door cracked. She turned to do just that when Sesshomaru's voice came from right behind her.

"Close the door all the way Kagome. We need to discuss this without anybody hearing."

Kagome then closed the door tight and turned to see Sesshomaru sitting in a black chair in only a pair of blue hakamas. Sesshomaru motioned or Kagome to take a seat in the chair opposite of his. Kagome walked toward him and then noticed the intricate carvings on the mantle of the fireplace. She moved closer to them and then upon hearing Sesshomaru cough she sat in her chair.

"What do you need to speak with me about?"

"Well for starters you and Inuyasha may not mate in my home and secondly I want to know why you think Inuyasha is the right man for you."

"I can see why you would not want us to become mates here in your home but I would like to know how you knew that we discussed that."

"I have ears all around this castle I know what goes on and what is talked about. Now answer my other question."

"Inuyasha loves me and I love him. It just feels right for us to be together."

"Are you sure he really loves you or does he love you because you resemble Kikyo?"

"He gave up Kikyo for me. I don't think he would lie to me and say otherwise."

"How do you know he wasn't lying to you? He could have but you'll never know."

"I know because I talked to you in my time and you said that it was a trap set by Naraku and his sister Nanashi."

"I do not believe you."

"Search my mind and you'll find that I do not lie. Besides why would I lie about something like that?"

"So that you would make yourself believe he really loves you." After Sesshomaru finished his statement Kagome gave him a look that asked him if he was stupid or what. Sesshomaru began to probe her mind and when he finished he knew more about the girl than he thought he wanted to know. He knew about when her father had died her mother had tried to be strong but every so often Kagome would find her mother crying. He knew how Kagome felt every time Inuyasha had gone away with Kikyo and how relieved she had been when she saw that Inuyasha had once again returned to her and their friends. He saw Kagome talking to himself but in a setting he didn't recognize and he heard him say the words she had said were true.

Kagome had felt him looking around in her mind and knew that he felt very guilty for not believing her at first. She knew what he had seen and she knew that it could possibly make her seem weak to him but she didn't care. If he didn't trust her statements enough then he needed to know what had happened to her in the past to make her this way.

"Now that you are done looking and you have seen it for yourself do you believe me?"

"Yes I do but there are things that I saw that I am not sure I wanted to see." Sesshomaru kept remembering all that Kagome had done and his respect for her was growing.

"You mean my mother."

"Yes."

"It hurt when I was younger but now I know that she was like that for a reason. She wanted to protect us from the feelings she was having. When I was younger I thought my mother was going crazy because she cried all the time but now I can see that she loved my father more than anybody and if my brother and I had not been there she would have died from grief."

Sesshomaru nodded his head in response. He could now understand why Inuyasha and Kagome belonged together. They had both been through tragedy and had grown up before they needed to. Even though Sesshomaru himself had been through tragedy he did not have to watch his parent suffer through the pain. He had to grow up before needed but he had to be ready to take his father's place as Lord.

"Kagome you may leave and go to bed. We will talk more later." Sesshomaru said this as he looked out of his window. Kagome got up and bowed before leaving and going down to her room.

* * *

Inuyasha lay in his bed wondering what Kagome would decide. He would accept her decision no matter what it was but he still wanted Kagome to become his mate as soon as possible. Inuyasha could not sleep so he went to Kagome's room to see if she knew of a way to get to sleep. He knocked on the door and when nobody answered he walked in to find her not even there. He sat on her bed after closing the door to wait for her to come back. He was there for quite some time before the door opened and Kagome appeared. Inuyasha watched Kagome take her robe off and he could smell Sesshomaru on her. Inuyasha's mind began to think of all the possible reasons why Sesshomaru's scent would be on his mate. There was one reason that stood out in his mind. As Kagome turned around to go to bed a pair of golden eyes that looked to be quite angry met her.

"Inuyasha why are you in my room?"

"I couldn't sleep. Why do you smell like Sesshomaru?"

Kagome paused for a second. _'Oh no. I can't tell Inuyasha about meeting with Sesshomaru. But if I don't tell him the truth then he'll think that I did something I didn't.'_

"Well Inuyasha...I was walking in the hallway because I couldn't sleep and I came around a corner and I bumped into him."

"Kagome you do know your a very bad liar right."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever. I'm sleeping in here and that is final. I don't want Sesshomaru coming to close to you."

"Fine." Kagome said this before sliding into bed beside Inuyasha. Kagome knew that Sesshomaru would not be happy about this but it was the only way for Kagome to get to sleep and also keep Inuyasha from going to Sesshomaru and demanding answers.

* * *

**A/N:**

I am really sorry that it took this long for the next chapter to come out but I had things I was doing. I updated on my other fic just yesterday so if you are open to coupling then read it cause its Sess & Kag

I don't own Inuyasha even though I wish I did


	15. Important Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for not updating for a long time but my computer at home that I word on will not let me get into any word processors or word documents so I'm stuck for right now. I'm trying to use a new system on my computer but its going very slowly. I am now saving my money to get a new computer. Yay! But anyways I hope you guys understand and will be very patient with me. Again I'm very sorry but I'm working on it. Also another reason why I haven't updated is because life has gotten really hectic with starting work and starting school and doing all my extra curricular activities. But anyways I'll work fast and try to get one up asap. Love all my faithful readers.


	16. Another AN

**Sorry! **

**This story was supposed to be updated a long time ago. I got a new laptop and can not seem to get rid of this block. It may take a while or I might post this and then find that I can write but right now I'm battling my own demons. So please be understanding and I will update as quickly as possible. I feel bad for making you wait for such a long period of time but right now I can't. Again I'm very sorry.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Autumn**


	17. Yet another AN

**A/N:**

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life has gotten very crazy lately. I'm dating a guy and I am working my butt off in school so I haven't had time to write but I promise I'll try to get another chapter up soon. I haven't lost interest I've just been doing alot of academic writing and reading for school and choir and band and academics and all kinds of things. So I will try to whip something up soon even if it is just a filler. If you have any questions feel free to email me or review. )


End file.
